I can't drown my demons - they know how to swim
by eyasie
Summary: AoKaga!AU: Aomine is a dad. They broke up. 10 years later, a sudden encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is my first Aokaga fanfic. This will turn into a multi chapter one. And I will try to update as fast as possible, but I do have work and like to procrastinate alot.

English is not my first language, so it might contain weird use of grammar, spelling mistakes and blaaah.

The rating will change, since I need to build up the story first.

I DO NOT OWN KNB NOR THE CHARACTER'S (exept for the ones I made up)

Title inspired by: Bring Me The Horizon

* * *

„_She's pregnant" _

_Kagami felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to throw up. His chest tightened, his knees were getting weaker and weaker. his breath going faster than usual. He clutched his chest and widened his eyes by every further breath he took. _

_His back still facing the bluenette. He clenched his other hand into a fist and dug his nails into his palm: „I-Is that so?" He let out a silent, desperate chuckle. „Kagami...I..", Aomine tried to close the distance between them „Don't...", was all Kagami managed to say. He tried his best to fight back all the tears that were building in his eyes. Trying to fight their way out. They wanted to be shed Kagami heard his heart scream, he felt as if his insides were tearing him apart as he tried to force the tears back in. His vision got blurry. He swallowed: „Aren't you happy, Ahomine? You're going to be a dad..." Aomine streched out his arm, trying to grab Kagami's shoulder, but the other man took two steps forward, took a sharp breath and turned around. What Aomine saw in that moment tore his soul apart, kagami showed him the brightest smile on earth, the smile he loved and cherished the most. He swore to protect his former lover's smiling face with all his might. But Aomine failed, miserably, all that was left was Kagami with tears streaming down his face. Aomine knew. Kagami forced himself to smile with trembling lips: „You're going to be the best dad ever, Aomine! Congratulations!" Aomine shook his head: „Kagami..." but the redhead just started running. He ran away..from Aomine..from his tears..from all the pain he felt._

"_I don't want to be a father...not when it's not our child...", Aomine whispered as he watched Kagami run until he was just a small tiny dot being swallowed by the sunset._

Aomine woke up, with eyes wide open, his heart beating rapidly. He needed a few seconds to remember where he was. As he looked around the familiar room he let out a relieved sigh and brought himself up. _What the hell?_ _It was just a nightmare.. _he tried to remind himself. Just a bad nightmare. Although he didn't understand why it came back. This all familiar nightmare. 10 years ago it was his consistant reminder of what he wished didn't happen. His whole body was shaking.

He felt the all familiar sting in his chest. Aomine took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He lay back on his bed, on his back, looking up at the white ceiling. Resting his right arm over his eyes, biting his lower lip. It was the last time he ever had seen Kagami. After that sudden announcement Aomine had to give up on Basketball and look for a Job to support the mother of his child. Aomine Daiki knew he could not care for his family and keep on playing basketball. Also, his unborn child already meant that much to him that he knew he couldn't bear trying to become a professional basketballplayer and miss every tiny step of his own child.

He didn't have the guts to go and look for him either. He knew he fucked up big. The only person he really cared for.. he destroyed him. Aomine Daiki knew that and had decided that it would be the best decision to leave Kagami be. To not cause him anymore pain than he already had to go through. Aomine knew kagami wasn't alone, he knew that he could count on Tetsu and on the whole Seirin team. He put all of his faith into these people.

One might think that Aomine chose the easy path, to let others take care of the mess he caused, but Aomine could not bring up enough strength to go and see _him_. Because in the end, Aomine did love Kagami. He loved him with all his heart. And he DID fight for their relationship to happen but atfer 6 months of complete happiness, that one phonecall turned his life upside down. He didnt even remember her name, she was just one of those girls he used to get rid of his sexual frustration. Before they started dating he tried to fuck the pain away, the pain of not being able to be with the one he loved the most: Kagami Taiga. And one reckless, drunk and sweaty night destroyed everything he ever wanted. The worst part was that he never wanted to break up with Kagami. Instead, he wanted to be with him **and** his child. But he didn't want Kagami to go through all of this...

Aomine was never stupid, he knew he had to face his responsibilities and it was his own stupid fault for not using protection.

10 years later, and he still had not heard a word from Kagami. He knew nothing about Kagami's whereabouts. The bluenette checked the news about japanese or american basketball every week, to see if Kagami reached his dream to become a famous basketball player. But no sight of his former lover. Instead the magazines talked about his former captain Akashi and his former shadow Kuroko who turned into the rising stars in the basketball universe. _At least some of us idiots managed to make their dreams come true._

Aomine's train of thoughts got interrupted when the doorbell rang. He checked the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. 6 a.m, _who could it be at this time of hour?_ _Well whatever,_ the tall dark-skinned male rose from his bed and put on a pair of black sweatpants. He couldn't care less to put on a t-shirt because, why the fuck should he, it was his apartment, whoever had the audacity to bother him at 6am on a sunday morning had to live with the current grumpy, tired and bare-chested Aomine.

The person on the other side of the door kept raping the doorbell. „Sheesh – I'm on my way", he yawned and scrached his neck. Before finally opening the door he took a deep breath and tried to look as annoyed as possible. Which wasn't a tough task for Aomine Daiki the King of annoyed facial expressions.

„Aomine Daaaaikiiii!", a strident voice hit his ear. _Oh hell no..._he opened the door and looked into the face of his ex wife and the mother of his child:"Ritsuko, what the hell?". He let his gaze wander up and down her body. She used to be so pretty but now her eyes were underlined by dark circles, her brow cowered with wrinkles from all of that furrowing. She lost alot of weight and her face seemed pale, her hair was roughly put into a ponytail. „What took you so long?" „Can't you just shut up. You're goddamn voice_ ..._Excuse myself for being asleep **AT 6 AM**, ritsuko!". She hissed at Aomine: „You are not excused when you **forget about your own daughter, you idiot**!". Aomine blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow: „I don't even understand what you're ta-.." _OH SHIT!_

It hit him like a shock. „Ah jeez, i don't know what to do with you anymore. I thought life would be easier now that we're divorced, but you are just the same irresponsible and not-caring ass like you were 2 years ago!", Ritsuko put her Hands on her hips: „Anyway my beloved ex husband, Yuki is just getting her things out of the car. As a caring dad don't you think it might be a nice idea to help your daughter for once!" Aomine finally snapped: „Shut up!", was all he had left to say. He pushed her to the side and made his way down to the parking lot.

His head started to hurt. _Same procedure as every weekend right? _Aomine felt his anger rise when he relived ritsuko's words. He didn't understand her frustration. Sure, being a single mom is hard but actually, Aomine was a great dad. He called his daughter at least three days a week and tried to make plans whenever he could. Even if it was just to grab something small to eat at their favourite restaurant. Also, his daughter called him when she had a fight with her friends in school, or the boys bullied her again and called her a tomboy. Because, how could it have turned out differently? His daughter was gifted when it came to basketball. She inherited Aomine's talent. Basketball was one of the things that let father and daughter share such a loving and caring relationship.

Aomine was more than proud of his little girl. And all of his anger and hatred flew away in an instant when he saw his little girl fighting with her backpack:"YOU SHIT JUST DON'T GET ON MY NERVES AND DO WHAT I'M ASKI-" She stopped as she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and her face turned into a huge smile. Aomine put his hand on her hair and ruffled through her hair: „that's not an appropriate way to talk for a lady!" Yuki was still smiling and jumped into her father's arms:

„DADDYY!" he held her close and let out a soft chuckle: „How's my basketball princess doing?" „I'm tiiired...Mom dragged me out of bed at 4 am and we had to ride the car for such a long time and then when i finally fell asleep again i woke up and mommy wasnt here adn then i realized we arrived and then i wanted to meet you, daddy but my bag is stuck and and i can't get it out and it's soooo annoying." Yuki spoke like she was being chased by some serial killer. Aomine always had a hard time to keep up with her speed of talking.

„Right right, let daddy help you out!" Aomine grabbed her things and just when he was about to slam the door shut he heard that voice again. „Daiki, I will not repeat myself again. You better take care of Yuki while i'm in London. She's going to transfer to a new school tomorrow, so make sure you drop her off and meet her new teacher and make her a bento. Also she's going to join her new school's basketball team so make sure that she won't inherit that slacking off attitude of yours as well. I want you to talk to her sportsteacer, too. And if she's injured contact me ASAP. You undertsand?" Aomine simply nodded, he was not an idiot. „Well then, my darling. Take care of your daddy and call me when he does anything stupid again, ok?" Yuki nodded and hugged her mom goodbye. Both of them waited til ritsuko was gone and yuki finally stopped waving and shouting farewells.

They spent the morning putting away yuki's stuff, having breakfast and watching a movie.

„DADDY! Let us play basketball!", yuki ran through his apartment, dribbling the ball around tables and used the sink as a basket. Aomine could not describe what that little girl did to his heart, but the grumpy and „cold-hearted" Aomine he used to be when she wasn't around was replaced with the loving, caring and patient father.

Of course he wouldn't object and both of them made their way to the nearest basketball court.

At first Aomine would let yuki play a bit by herself to get her body used to exhaustion and he enjoyed just watching her. But nowadays yuki got bored easily when playing on her own. „daddy hurry up!" He stood up from the wooden bench and caught the ball that she threw at him. First he walked slowly, trying to get used to that familiar feeling. But one second later he ran over that court, shooting baskets, moving back and forth like a cat. He never lost his gift. It was clear to him that most of his former team mates probably made a lot more progress than he did. But he was just glad that he didn't turn into an old man whose muscles hurt after 3 minutes of running.

Yuki and Aomine had a blast. (Of course Aomine went easy on his daughter. It wasn't his intension to crash her, or play SERIOUS teikou basketball with her. She was 10 years old.) She ran towards aomine, never losing focus of the ball and her opponent but when she wanted to pass him, he tickled her side and she threw the ball in a completely wrong direction. „DADDY YOU'RE CHEATING!" Aomine laughed out loud: „How else would I be able to win against you! Oi, where did the ball go?" Aomine spotted a man on the other court next to them and he coudln't shake the feeling of something familiar. „Yuki be a good girl and go grab the ball. Daddy needs to pee!". „Ok- EEEW don't say such disgusting things. Eeeew!" Aomine kept on laughing and made his way to the public toilets.

„I'm terribly sorry, sir but may I get the ball back?". Yuki looked up at a tall, muscular man with red hair who looked as if he had just seen a ghost. „Sir?", She repeated. „Huh? Oh yeah..your ball. There you go, little Lady!" The man smiled and Yuki's heart skipped a beat. What a beautiful smile, it almost hurt her eyes. „Do you like basketball, too, sir?" The red-head nodded and kept on smiling: „Yeah, when I was younger, I used to play a lot. I even won championships, you know." The face of the little girl lit up: „WOOOOW. YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY DADDY!", she said, „you might know him. He's THE Aomine Daiki. YES, you heard correctly the Aomine! Ah ~ Speak of the devil. There he is, DAAAAAAAAAADDDY! LOOK, THIS SIR-" Yuki turned her head to face the tall man with reddish hair. But he was no longer there. „What is it that you wanted to say?", Aomine asked as his flabbergasted looking daughter. „What's wrong honey?" „There was a man with red hair. He had our ball.."

_**Red Hair?**_

..

_Well, there are surely other men with red hair in this town._

„And he said he looooooooooves basketball just as much as we do."

_Wait..what..? Hm, still nothing special, right? Get a grib of yourself Aomine._

„And he said he won championships like you daddy. And when I asked him if he knew the notorious Aomine Daiki he was suddenly gone!"

Aomine froze on the spot. _Could it be?_ He started sweating, his heart increased its speed. His mind went blank. Why of all times would Kagami be here? _WHY NOW?_ It was impossible. Aomine was still dreaming right? It had to be a dream. Or his imagination. It couldn't be. No, it wasn't true.

DAAA-

His daughter wasn't stupid but sometimes she used to mix up things when she told a story. _Because, you know, she being a 10-year-old and her mouth was always faster than her brain. So she probably just mixed up certain things. Yeah, right. There was no logical reason why Kagami would hide. It was 10 years ago, he was probably married and had children himself or was married to another man..who made..him..._

DAD-

_happy..._

DADDDDYYYYYYYYYY!

Aomine shook his head to get rid of his thoughts: „huh?". Yuki pulled on his basketball shorts:"are you okay daddy?" Her face had worried written all over it. Aomine let himself fall on his butt and let out a sigh: „Yes, I'm ok. I think I just saw a ghost"

„WHAAAAT?", yuki jumped on his lap: „WHERE? I WILL PROTECT YOU!". He hugged her tightly: „No, it's the duty of the daddy to protect his little princess, right?" He gave her a heartwarming smile. „You know daddy, that man had a beautiful smile. Just like you." Aomine's body twitched. He tried to tell his body to shut up and especially his brain because this asshole wasn't doing anything good. If anything, it made everything worse. And Aomine was not in the mood for some weird jokes caused by his stupid overreacting head.

„Anyways, I'm hungry. Maji-Burger?" Yuki jumped in joy and tried to pull Aomine of the ground. With a bit of his help it worked and they grabbed their stuff and made their way to their favourtie fastfood restaurant.

Aomine had some teriyaki burger and yuki ate a kids menu and they talked about all kinds of things. Sometimes Aomine made fun of Yuki when she put too much food in her mouth and looked like an idiot. And yuki made fun of her dad when the sauce was dripping out of the burger and on his shirt and left a huge stain. They spent a great evening together and Aomine, for once, during the whole day, forgot about Kagami Taiga.

„DAI-CHAN!", he almost choked on his burger when the familiar voice reached his ears. A big breasted pink haired 26 year-old Momoi Satsuki made her way towards their table. „Satsuki neeee chan!" Yuki jumped off her seat and buried her face in Momoi's chest. The pinkhaired woman threw her up in the air and catched her halfway.

Aomine did not understand how the small and tiny Momoi managed to do that with a 10 year old. Sure, it was easy when Yuki was a little toddler and 6 or 7 years old. But she got heavier every day and even for such a muscular guy like Aomine, his little daughter was a heavy meatball. But it seems to be in the nature of women.

„Satsuki..", Aomine nodded.

She gave him a friendly smile and flicked her finger against his forehead: „don't look so mean, dai chaaan!". „It's your fault for interrupting my fun time!".

He felt a light kick against his foot:"Daddy!" Yuki said with an angry expression: „Don't talk like that to Satsuki!". Momoi blushed and pulled yuki's face against her huge chest: „Aaaaah my little angle. I love you so much. I am so happy the only thing you got from your daddy is your talent for basketball!"

Aomine sighed: „Stop suffocating my child, or else I'll have to call the police..."

Momoi let go of Yuki and sat next to her: „Anyway Daiki YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO I MET TODAY!"

Aomine shrugged: „don't wanna guess and don't give a ffff..." another kick. He sighed: „i don't know..Obama?" Momoi raised an eyebrow: „ We've known each other for more than 20 years now and I still don't know what to do with you.

No, it's Testu-kun. And he said Kagami's back in Japan!"

Aomine really did choke on his Burger now. „Man that sauce got spicy", a poor attempt to cover up. „Tetsu-nii chan?" Yuki's eyes started to sparkle. „Yes, he quit playing professional and wants to be a teacher now. Infact he's a teacher at your new school Yuki.."

While the girls kept on talking about their beloved tetsu kun, yes even his daughter had a crush on that little dwarf. The bluenette's mind drifted away. Aomine realised his hands were shaking.

Kagami..

back..

in..

Japan.

SO, that was the reason he never heard of Kagami ever again. He left Japan. That means, the guy he saw and the guy his daughter talked to has been indeed, KAGAMI TAIGA? Kagami met his daughter.. Kagami saw them playing togther. Kagami probably heard Yuki calling him 'daddy'. Aomine felt horrible and guilty.

Tho he didn't understand exactly WHY. They haven't seen each other in 10 years nor have they spoken. He recalled his former idea about Kagami being happy with another man or woman. And it hit him again. That weird pain in his chest. Aomine had no fucking explanation in his mind what was happening to him. He was fine, for 10 years. Well, not completely FINE. He managed to live with all this shit that has happened. But since that stupid nightmare came back, he felt like Kagami was haunting him on purpose, trying to make him feel like shit again.

Aomine got up from his seat and walked as fast as he could towards the restrooms. He got into a cabin, locked the door and sunk to floor. He buried his face in his shaking hands. He had no fucking explanation for all that was happening. He felt happy, sad, angry, guilty and ashamed. All of this feelings crashing into eachother turning aomine into a mess.

He asked himself if he was the only who was still suffering, who was still thinking about Kagami. Who missed his smile, his smell, his touch.

Suddenly an imagine of the moaning and panting Kagami made it through aomine's mind. And another feeling crashed with the others: he was now horny.

He banged his fist against the wall to fight against his twiching cock. THAT'S SO INAPROPRIATE YOU PIECE OF SHIT, he said to himself.

More imagines came floading in his mind.

And aomine kept on banging and banging his fist against the wall until he felt a numbing pain in his hand. warm blood flowing down his knuckles and tears streaming down his face.

He started laughing, manically, he thought he was about to turn insane.

Fuck this, Aomine. Just fucking be cool for once. You're a grown man, a FATHER. Be strong and quit your whining over soemthing so stupid.

He got out of the cabin, washed his face and his hand, got back to the girls, grabbed Yuki by her hand, dragged her out of the restaurant, walked fast towards their apartment. He never answered no matter how much his daughter was struggling, he just kept on, pulling her with him.

At home he simply closed the door behind them, sighed and said:" I have to work. Take a bath and then go to bed. We have to get up early"

And shut his bedroom door behind him.

Aomine didn't sleep at all that night.

he knocked on his daughter's door: „Sweety, can we talk?" No sound coming from the ten year old. „I'm sorry, I didn't feel well at all". Still no response. „You see, sometimes adult act weird, and they get easily irritated by trivial things and Satsuki reminded me of something and i-"

„SO IT WAS BECAUSE OF TETSU-NII CHAN!", Yuki stood infront of him, puffed cheeks, furrowing her brow. She looked just like her mother and Aomine couldn't bite back a grin.

Luckily his daughter was a bit dense, well who could possibly say anything, she's 10 years old and doesn't know shit about her fathers preferences and former lovelife. „Yes, You're right. Daddy wasn't feeling well because Tetsu-kun came back without letting me know!"

„I KNEW IT! Don't worry. I will talk to Tetsu-niichan and beat some sense into him!".

„Alright, but don't go to hard on Tetsu. You know he's just so small and tiny"

Fuck..Aomine remembered that he'd be going to meet tetsu again. Their last encounter did not end well. Which was the reason they haven't spoken in 3 years. Aomine at that time, right after his divorce. Asked tetsu for help to find out about Kagami's whereabout's becuause he knew that Tetsu and Kagami were still friends. And in close contact to eachother, which drove Aomine insane.

„Kagami-kun begged me to not let you contact him, Aomine-kun!", was Tetsu simple answer.

Aomine lost his mind. He yelled and screamed at Tetsu, trying to convince the smaller man to give in. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to let Kagami knew that he never forgot about him, that this was probably the reason their marriage went down the drain.

„You're just being selfish, Aomine-kun. You were the one that ran away, to beging with. It was not Kagami-kun who asked me to take care of the wounded deer you left behind on the road. It was YOUR request, YOU asked me to keep every information about Kagami to myself. And now, that your marriage fell apart you wan't what? Take him back? Apologize? Make amends? Don't fool yourself Aomine-kun. I love both, Kagami-kun and you. But this isn't some kind of easy matter for him. You left him. So please, try to be considerate for once."

Aomine tried to defend himself. His mind screamed. „NO, i never left him. NO! Tetsu that's not true. HE WAS THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY. I couldn't do ANYTHING. What was I supposed to do? I thought all of this would make things alot easier for Kagami. I was suffering every day. Don't you dare to tell me what to do. I will find Kagami with or without you. I don't.."

Tetsu placed his right hand on his shoulder: „I am sorry Aomine-kun, just let it be!", those were the last words he had heard from Kuroko in 3 years.

Apparently he often visited Ritsuko and Yuki, since he was Yuki's godfather. But that was about it.

Still lost in his flashback thoughts, he prepared the bento for Yuki, took a shower, had breakfast with her and got into his car and drove Yuki to her new school.

Yuki talked about all kinds of stuff, aomine just smiled and nodded from time to time. He was to captivated with his mind and brain playing pranks on him. He couldn't shake the feeling of something horrible going to happen. For some reason all he wanted to do was turn his car and drive back home and just work until he'd fall asleep.

He was not prepared to face Kuroko, and he was even less prepared for any information about Kagami.

When they arrived at the school he kissed Yuki goodbye and told her he'd pick her up after classes and that she should head in first because he had to talk to her basketball trainer. She nodded and hurried down the gates of the school. Aomine leaned against his car and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He started smoking as soon as Yuki was born. An infant is not that easy to take care of, all these sleepless nights.

He took another drag of his cigarette and let his eyes wander around the school. It felt so nostalgic and he couldn't help but think back to his Teikou days and felt, for a long time, a small piece of happiness in his heart.

He tossed his cigarette on the ground and walked to the sports hall.

_Time to check out that new basketball trainer. I bet he's some old dork with glasses who can't even score a single three pointer. It is too bad that pe teachers were getting older and older and the only thing they taught his daughter was standing around the gym, giving instructions, grading kids. Why did i never consider a career as a teacher? I would have been the best,man. Seriously...but..tsch.. kids are so annoying. Well whatever. Where is that-_

Aomine's steps came to a sudden halt as he heard the sound of sports shoes squeaking on the floor of the gym. The sound of a ball hitting the floor every now and then. Silent noises of physical effort.

He peeked into the gym, wonderin what or who caused these all familiar noises. And his heart skipped a beat when he saw Kagami Taiga wiping his face with a white fluffy towel. He let his gaze wander. Kagami grew a bit and got even more muscular. He was still amazingly handsome. His hair didn't change at all, if anything it got even more red . Aomine paused his gaze when he realized that Kagami was training shirtless. He let his eyes rest on the rock hard chest,cowered in sweat and moving up and down from all of this heavy breathing. Suddenly Kagami lifted his gaze and looked towards the door of the gym. As soon as it was able for aomine he jumped to the side and hid.. behind a bush. The aomine daiki, hid behind a bush...

„Ao...mine?",

Kagami Taiga stood behind him and the white towel slowly sailed to the ground..

* * *

So, there it is, the first chapter. What do you guys think? Did I manage to write a good Aomine-Dad? Did I mess up his character? I am moving forward too fast, right?

I don't know...

next chapter : Kagami POV

please let me know what you think. I am always thankful for any kind of critisism.

Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

So, here it is. Chapter two.. I kinda had a good run today.. but I'm not so sure how this turned out..aaaah..writing Kagami Pov is always difficult for me. I dont know why.

Anyways:

English is not my first language.

I do NOT own KNB nor the Characters.

have fun and pls tell me what you think

* * *

**KAGAMI POV**

The birds were chirping louder than usual.

_Annoying bastards just let me sleep longer than 8 am you pestbringers._

Kagami's head was throbbing. Whoever told him being a teacher was fun and fullfilling deserved a good spanking or even worse. It might be enjoyable during his p.e lessons or the training with the basketball team but going through the horrible english test of his students gave him the worst hangover ever.

Although sometimes certain answers made him laugh. He regretted that seconds later because by then he realized he was teaching 8-12 year olds and his behavior was not appropriate. Despite the fact that his colleagues did the same thing, it was one of the few pleasures teachers still had left. Not to mention he would never make fun of one of his students infront of them. Kagami was a good teacher and every student of his respected him. His colleagues treasured his open-minded and friendly nature.

However Kagami Taiga was also known for his short temper. Especially when one of the boys wouldn't stop interfering with his lessons or some of the kids wouldn't stop harrassing other children for their lack of sportiness. That was another reason why he was respected by his students. All of them knew, „Kagami-sensei" would not take any of their unnessecary shit.

He treasured equality and fairness more than anything and if any of the kids tried to harm another he wouldn't take that and let them release their anger through running two laps around the school or even more intense basketball training. He still never thanked his highschool basketball team captain riko, for her teaching.

Kagami learned to appreciate her ways during his college years in America. American children were just a simple pain in the ass, never listening, never caring. Just doing what they wanted to do. and riko's ways of teaching or „drilling" as one might call it, prove themselves as reliable.

Still he missed Japan which made him move back and start teaching at a local japanese elemantary school.

Kagami never really grasped how his life changed into this direction. One day he was a happy clutzy 19 year old basketball player, beating the best of Japan's Teams and suddenly he enrolled into University and became a boring P.E and English teacher.

He never regretted his decision, because they were HIS decisions. Kagami only regretted the things he did NOT do. Such as NOT quitting basketball, well he did not actually quit, but his body forced him to quit. Thanks to a fracture on his right foot he had to take a few steps back. He couldn't participate in lots of games anymore and when he did he had to slow down, he couldn't jump as high as he wanted to. And that was just plain frustrating. He hated that, all he cared about was basketball, he simply wanted to be the best, he gave his all, he tried and tried, never stepped back, never gave up and just because of some stupid injury everything in his life went down the drain.

Everything he had pictured in his life got messed up and twisted around, pushed through a meatgrinder.

_Getting worked up again, aren't you, Kagami Taiga?_

He said to himself, letting out a loud sigh.

Kagami had enough of all this sulking and the stupid monoloque. He needed to do something, he needed to get this goddamn frustration out of his system. He wanted to call Kuroko but remebered he must be busy with Satsuki since they hadn't seen each other in 2 years.

He put the phone back on the nightstand and streched his back. It was not like he couldn't play on his own. He used to do that ALL THE TIME.

But at the same time, he was ALONE all the time.

There was no one he woke up next to, no one he made breakfast or dinner for, no one who waited for him at home, no one who would call and ask where he was at 3 o'clock in the morning.

**No one..**

Don't get him wrong, he tried his best to fall in love.

But every relationship he touched turned out to be another meaningless affair to him. His mind pretended not to know why.

Why was it so hard for him to love?

Why was it so hard for him to accept another man's love?

Why didn't he feel like he deserved being cherished and cared for?

Why couldn't he hold another man and feel lucky?

His mind pretend not to know, but his heart knew all the right reasons.

And the most significant reason was, he was afraid.

Kagami was now 28 years old.

Still he never managed to forget the day that changed his entire life. Memories tried to make their way back but he fought them away by shaking his head violently and repeating the word „no" over and over again.

It was pathtic, 10 years had passed.

He thouht he got over it. Over _him_..But he caught himself fantazing about a certain male knocking on his door, with his head hung low, muttering, whispering sweat words of aplogies, with that oh so addicting voice. But nothing like that ever happened, nothing.

_It was for the best, wasn't it?_

_Why would I care? He is married now and a father._

_I mean nothing to him anymore_

_and he is nothing but a shadow that keeps on haunting me._

_That bastard.._

Kagami had no other option, he couldn't be the one at his side. Not when there was that child. Kagami slapped himself. He tried not to blame the child, it was not its fault. Children don't get to choose their parents. And the sperm surely didn't decide to act all: „muhahaha, I am going to destroy that gay relationship by getting this woman pregnant!" like.

Kagami laughed at his own thoughts and decided to leave these thoughts about the bluenette man behind.

_Nothing good ever comes out of depressing thoughts, right Taiga._ His own mind said, trying to cheer himself up.

His monologue was interrupted by another member of his body, his stomach, which was growling and hammering on the inside of Kagami. Craving to be filled with delicious food.

_Can't be helped then, first some breakfast and then some Kagami vs Kagami._

The tall man got under the shower and let himself be covered by the warm precious water. Afterwards he found the courage to take a look in the mirror. It was not THAT much of a bad sight. His wet short red hair embraced his face and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to be vanishing slowly, thanks to that regenarating shower.

He took a look at his body, he was actually really proud that, although he wasn't playing much basketball anymore, his body was in perfect shape. And his abs were just as perfect as they used to be. He nodded acknowledgingly and put on a pair of simple black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt with „just do it" written on it.

He was not in the mood to cook for himself so he decided to have breakfast outside, since the weather was sunny. Kagami needed some sun to warm up his body and soul.

He made his way through the streets of Osaka, passing by a surprisingly large number of couples. He shrugged and put his earphones over his head and let himself be consumed by the music. He didn't really know where he wanted to grab something to eat nor where he was actually going.

Just to find himself suddenly standing infront of a basketball court.

_What a lame joke..._

Nevertheless he decided to take a quick stroll over the court. But the first thing that caught his sight was a small girl playing by herself. She couldn't be older than 11 years. She was pretty small, had long brown hair, put into a ponytail and she was wearing basketball shorts and a green jersey.

He laughed to himself. She made quite the cute sight. _I could need more sporty girls in my team._ She had something about her that disabled him from moving his gaze away. Somehow he could not stop watching that little girl dribbling and flying over the court. Her movements seemed all to familiar and somehow he was frightened that such a young girl was so good at handling the ball.

It was almost ridicioulus.

He even took the headphones of his head, just to hear her shoes squeak on the court when he heard her voice: „ Daddy, hurry up!"

_So she's here with her dad. Must be fun._

Kagami forgot to breathe when he finally spotted the man who seemed to be her dad. A tall, muscular, blue haired guy with perfect dark skin got up from a bench and walked towards the little girl. His muscles moved by every tiny step he made. His navy blue hair was slightly messed up by the slow breeze. Kagami's gaze locked on the man.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

It was, him, _Aomine fucking Daiki_. He was right over there. Just a few meters away from Kagami's reach.

He was just..right over there..

playing basketball..

with his..

daughter.

Kagami had to force himself to breathe. It was _her_. She was his** child.**

No wonder, he felt all too familiar when looking at her.

His stomach twisted, his heart hammered against his chest, his palms were getting sweaty.

He felt dizzy.

_Why of all times, now? _

_Why THEM, of all the fucking people he could meet in Osaka?_

_Why did it have to be **AOMINE AND HIS DAUGHTER?**_

He turned his back towards them, covering his mouth with his hands. He had to get out of here. Kagami Taiga wanted to run, but running seemed too risky.

What should he do if he'd be spotted by them?

Hiding seemed to pathetic.

TALKING to them seeme-

_THAT IS NOT AN OPTION_

_NO_

. Suddenly he felt something touch his foot and he heard it. THAT voice, that voice which made his knees weak, he felt like throwing up.

„Oi, where did the ball go?"

_No, no, no nonononono, please don't._

Kagami was still trying to find a way out of this goddamn surreal situation.

_Wasn't that just fucked up?_

_Thank you, God. _

_I know you have a weird sense of humor, but please just stop right here._

_Dont take this joke any further, it's not as funny as it might seem._

_Please just..STOP _

„Sir?", he was pulled into reality and looked into two big blue eyes.

She has **his** eyes.

„Huh? Oh, your ball sure" He said, putting on his brightest smile. Because he swore if it were his own kid he would do anything for her. The girl already had him trapped. He felt a wave of affection drowning him. The girl kept their gazes locked and put her head to side.

Obviously dazed by his smile.

„Do you like basketball, too, sir?", she asked. Kagami simply nodded and added: „Yeah, when I was younger, I used to play a lot. I even won championships, you know." .

_WHY THE HECK? AM I SHOWING OFF INFRONT OF A KID?_

That little girl gave him a heart-warming smile and Kagami actually started to blush.

_Kagami you sure look weird right here. Don't let anybody see you like that. Blushing, because of some weird girl._

But, it wasn't just SOME girl

some RANDOM child.

It was Aomine's daughter.

And she was just as gorgeous as her fucked up annoying dad.

„WOOOOW. YOU'RE JUST LIKE MY DADDY!", she said, „you might know him. He's THE Aomine Daiki. YES, you heard correctly the Aomine! Ah ~ Speak of the devil."

Kagami lifted his head up and saw a tall handsome male walking towards them.

He was scared shitless.

So the only logical thing to do was

_**GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE.**_

Kagami never ran so fast in his entire life.

He kept on running and running.

Not looking back once. It actually helped to stop his memories from crashing down on him. He still heard Aomine's voice ringing in his head.

It had to be a fucking joke. How did that voice still have the same impact on him, like it had 10 years ago. His heart beating harder against his chest, almost breaking through his thorax, ripping his skin apart, and making it's way back to that all familiar voice.

How many nights had he been lying awake, trying to remember that voice. But he couldn't. It was too painful.

He was longing for his voice for years. But it was like his brain had voice amnesia. He couldn't remember it all. He only knew he was addicted to it and would give anything to hear it one more time.

Now it hit him, everything came back. All the sweet words Aomine ever whispered into Kagami's ears. During sex, in the morning, during their one-on-one's. Everything came crashing down on that one man who ran for his life.

At one point Kagami thought he was about to break down on the streets. He felt reaching his limit. He couldn't go on anymore. How long has he been running anyway?

He must have been in India by now.

At the nearest bench he stopped and sat down, trying to calm down. To adjust his breathing, to reassure himself that he was far away enough.

He had to do something. He had to stop this nonsense that was going on in his head. The only thing that came to his mind was Kuroko. He unlocked his phone and dialed the number of the smaller man.

_Just pick up.._

peep...peeep..

no response..

peeep..peeep

_please Kuroko, I am begging you. I need you. _

Peep..

„Kuroko goddamnit I need you!", he said with crunched teeth.

„Kagami-Kun,what's wrong?", finally an answer on the other side of the line.

„I..help..i don't know..i..kuroko", Kagami had difficulties formulating a clear sentence. Words just kept flowing out of his mouth. His brain was a mess.

„Kagami-kun, calm down. Take a deep breath, pls do that for me, ok?"

He nodded and took a deep breath and counted to ten.

„Thank you Kuroko...", Kagami said with a trembling voice.

„What happened?", The man on the other side of the line answered calmy, not trying to put the other party under any kind of pressure.

„Aomine...", Kagami was hardly able to speak his name.

Kuroko coughed and gasped: „Where are you?"

Kagami took a look at his surrondings, yes where was he?

„In front of Haruno konbini".

„I will be there in 10 minutes, don't go anywhere. Don't move a centimeter. Do you hear me, Kagami-kun? Just stay where you are. I will be there!"

Kagami nodded again.

The man with the light blue hair seemed to take Kagami's silence as a a sign of agreement and disconnected the call.

Kagami tilted his head back.

Wasn't that just a great day?

„Here, Kagami-kun, eat up!", Kuroko presented the man ,who made quite the picture of a misery, a tray full of burgers. Kagami smiled and unwrapped the first Burger. He felt his stomach dance of joy.

Kagami finished the first one..

the second one..

_silence_

the third one

_Did Kuroko just sneeze?_

The fourth one

_Was that a cough?_

„Kagami-Kun..", Kuroko tried to get the conversation started, „so you have met Aomine-kun?"

Just hearing his name sent shivers down the other ones spine, he simply nodded while chewing on his fifth Burger.

„Did you meet Yuki-chan, too?"

Kagami's eyes widened and he paused for a second:"So that's her name, he? Yuki.."

„Kagami-Kun...", Kuroko tried to find the right words.

He was angry at Aomine, but why?

It wasn't Aomine's fault that he moved to Osaka, since the former light did not know what happened to Kagami, what he was doing.

Suddenly Kuroko felt his phone vibrating in his pocket: „Give me just a second, Kagami-Kun. I will be right back!"

Kagami's answer was again, just a nod.

„Momoi-san, what a rare thing for you to call me!"

„Testu-kun...", Momoi's voice wasn't as enthuastic as usual, „I met Dai-chan today. And Yuki chan!"

„You, too, huh?", Kuroko sighed. This won't turn out in a good way. He just felt it.

„Did anything weird happen, Momoi-san?"

He heard her voice tremble: „I might have said that you and..Kagami-kun...", she didn't even have to finish her sentence.

Kuroko sighed: „That means Aomine knows? What was his reaction?"

A pause of silent followed..

„He just got up, went to the bathroom, came back-", she started to cry „His hands were bleeding, Tetsu-kun. I messed up I am so sorry!"

„Hush hush. It's okay, don't worry. He was probably just mad at me. You did nothing wrong. You were probably just excited about Yuki, am I right? Calm yourself down, I'll come over tonight, ok?"

The woman on the other line still sobbed: „Uh-huh, thank you. See you later"

Kuroko leaned against the wall of the Restaurant.

_The time has finally come, huh?_

_Aomine-kun..._

Kuroko's thoughts travelled back to the trembling mess that was Aomine Daiki 3 years ago, to the crying pile of misery that was Aomine Daiki 7 years ago, to that teenager who lost his spirit 10 years ago.

Kuroko actually never really understood why their break-up ended the way it did.

He never forgave Aomine for retreating so easily because that was not the Aomine Kuroko knew. The Aomine he knew would have fought for what was „his" as he liked to call it. But that Aomine was just beaten.

Nevertheless Kuroko appreciated Aomine's actions, that he erased his presence from Kagami's life.

Now the thoughts of the lifeless Kagami Taiga from 10 years ago haunted Kuroko. He swore to himself he would never ever let that happen again. He couldn't take another friend beaten down.

He couldn't blame Kagami for giving up on them. Tho he would have never imagined to see Kagami GIVING UP. His other light used to be so dertemined about everything. Even when he was facing the strongest opponent, the highest mountain, he would have never given in and hidden.

Why was it that he acted this way?

He made his way back to Kagami: „Sorry, where were we?"

Kagami shook his head: „Don't worry. I think I'm feeling better now."

DENIAL

„Kagami-kun, don't you think this might be a chance to talk things through with Aomine-kn? To finally free yourself from him? To get rid of those chains, to break down your walls?"

„I will not talk to that bastard ever again. I don't even know why", Kagami said.

FRUSTRATION

„You are acting pretty immature right now..", replied the smaller man.

„You know what Kuroko, fuck you. Just try to live with shit like this on your own for years. Without any kind of apologies or anything", Kagami was getting angry.

ANGER

„Kagami-kun, wasn't it you, who begged me to not let Aomine contact you again?", Kuroko took a sip from his milkshake and starred at the red-head.

„Fine, whatever. You might be right about that, but I don't give a flying fuck about that..AHOMINE! He can do whatever he wants, I don't want to see his goddamn face ever again.", Kagami was furious.

FEAR

All of his anger consuming him. This was how it always went down, when he had an aomine-flashback-breakdown. First he would be a depressed mess and afterwards he wouldn't stop spitting venom and cursing about the other male.

It was only normal, wasn't it?

Kagami got up from his seat: „Anyways, thank you Kuroko. I'm going home now.."

Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm: „You know it too, right? There might be a possibility that Yuki is transferring to our school"

Kagami brushed his arm away: „I don't give a fuck about anything related to Aomine"

_A wounded animal..._

Kagami left the restaurant without saying goodbye.

„Another day of my fullfilling life as a teacher", sighed Midorima.

Kagami was just checking the tests he was about to hand back to his students. „Shin-chan, don't be such a gloomy-head", Takao slung an arm around Midorima's shoulder and the taller male tried to free himself from that annoying bodycontact.

„Shut it, Takao. Your class is the worst of all. Look at your test results. Are you serious?", he pushed his glasses up his nose.

„Who was the first president of the United States? - kermit the frog? Are you putting your students on drugs, Takao?"

„shin-chaaan, my children are little birds ok. I can't put them under too much pressure"

„takaaaaao", Midorima snapped and chased Takao through the teachers room.

Kagami sighed, every day was just the same. Tho he enjoyed Midorima's and Takao's quarrels because they brightened up the mood in the usual depressed room.

The whole room was filled by laughter of the other teachers and various „TAAAKAAAOOO"'S and „SHIN-CHAAAAN YOU'RE SO MEAN".

„Kagami-kun, good morning", Kuroko greeted him and put his back on his table.

Kagami scrached his cheek:"Morning. You see, Kuroko. I am-". He tried to apologize for leaving Kuroko after he came all the way to help Kagami out.

„Don't worry about it. I understand completely.

"So, Midorima-san and Takao-san are at it again, huh?", he pointed towards the taller green male who covered the smaller one in a corner.

Kagami grinned: „Yeah, but you have to admit it brings nice and fresh energy to the school. Well as long as they don't act all lovey-dovey all day".

„Kagami-san, what did you just say?", the man with the glasses clenched his hands into fist and now made his way towards the red-haired sportsteacher. „Who gets lovey-dovey with whom?"

Kagami shook his hands infront of his face: „Midorima..I..well..."

Takao squealed: „Aaaah, Shin-chan is getting embarrasssed. C-U-T-I-E!"

Midorima turned on his heels and shot towards the Takao who just realized in what misery he was now in.

As fast as possible he opened the door and ran out of the room followed by a furious math teacher aka midorima.

The room went silent again and the other teachers went back to their recent activities. Kagami stuffed the tests back into his bag and rubbed his temple.

He was having a headache again, he had difficulties falling asleep last night.

All he could think about was Aomine and Kuroko's words.

As if he'd ever forgive that bastard.

And why should I even.

It is not like I want to get back with him..

It's all his fault for leaving me..

HE CHEATED ON ME

The red-head felt anger rise again and thought it would be a good change of pace to play some basketball before his first lesson.

„Kagami-kun, are you okay?", Kuroko furrowed his brow.

The taller jumped up: „Where did you come from? WHY ARE YOU BEHIND ME? YOU WERE JUST OVER THERE?"

„I was here the whole time Kagami-kun. Old habits die hard", the former phantom player said.

„How did your students score?", Kagami pointed at the tests in Kuroko's hand.

„They did a great Job, only two students scored less than 60 points."

„Wow, you're surely teaching a bunch of nerds", Kagami snorted.

„I think it depends on the teaching method", the bluenette replied.

„WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

„That you should think more about teaching than basketball, kagami-kun!", a female voice reached his ear.

„Momoi-san, good morning!", Kagami greeted.

„i need to talk to you for a second, please come into my office."

Kagami followed the pink haired principal.

He never really understood how Momoi managed to become the principal and how 60% of the people he met through basketball became teacher and ended in the same school. At least, some familiar faces he did not mind to meet from time to time.

„Please take a seat", Momoi offered him a cup of coffee.

„There's going to be a new transfer student today and she will be joining the Basketball team. Well, of course only if you say she fits"

Kagami did not really listen. He was watching a squirrel jumping from one tree to another.

„Is that all?", he ran his fingers through his hair, „If so I would like to play some basketball before the first period starts"

Momoi raised an eyebrow.

_He wasn't listening at all...He might regret that later.._

She nodded: „Do as you please"

He made his way to the gym, took of his shirt and tie and just played a bit by himself.

He loved the smell of the gymnasium in the morning and he even more loved it when the only sounds he could hear were his breathing, the sound the ball made when he connected with the floor and his squeaking shoes on the ground. He managed to dunk two or three balls, he didn't really count. But it felt great after such a long time.

His mind was finally free only focused on the ball and his own movements.

He had to stop for a second and had to wipe the sweat of his body.

When he heard a sudden movement near the gym.

_Probably one of the girls from the highschool next door. Always peeking..._

_back in my times, we were the ones peeking at girls and not vice versa._

Kagami, on purpose, took a different exit than the front one because he just felt extremely funny when he managed to scare those teenage girls.

But there was not a sight of one of the girls.

Instead he was granted with a sight he would have never imagined.

Aomine Daiki was sitting behind a bush.

What was he doing here?

Actually he planned to turn away and leave without saying a word but his mouth moved on it's own content: „Ao..mine" and his gaze met navy blue eyes widen with horror.

* * *

aaah another cliffhanger.. AND AT THE SAME SITUATION.. I'm sorry.. I know how much these kinda things suck..

I hope I managed to entertain you, and YEAH I KNOW THAT WEIRD STUFF WITH SWEET WORDS DURING ONE ON ONE IS LAME... sooorrry

i will try my best to bring you the new chapter ASAP

THANK YOU FOR READING


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is, Chapter 3.**

First: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWES. I AM SO THANKFUL FOR ANY KIND OF FEEDBACK FROM YOU GUYS. :**

It means a lot to me 3

**Again: English is not my first language- might contain weird grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Sorry for the short chapter.. **

* * *

For Aomine it seemed like minutes had passed.

They were just staring at each other, Kagami had the weirdest expression on his face. If Aomine wasn't in the same awkward situation he probably would have bursted out laughing. Because the dumbfounded Kagami was still one of his funniest facial expressions.

„Oi, Bakagami. Long time no see!", Aomine didn't even think about making up an excuse. He thought it would make things even worse. Kagami did not say a word, just kept staring. Aomine struggled for words: „I would have never imagined to see you becoming a teacher, when I think about your horrible scores during highschool"

_That's just a great way to start a conversation after such a long time. You're such a moron, Aomine._

Kagami still did not say a word. Keeping his eyes fixed on the bluenette who was now acting like he lost something. „Aaah geez, my damn lighter!"

In the end, he had to come up with a stupid excuse, how else should he explain the reason he was hiding behind a bush, in an elemantary school.

Confessing his anxiety was not even an option.

Not for Aomine Daiki.

„What are you doing, Idiot?

Are you talking about the lighter in your left Hand, Ahomine?", Kagami grunted.

Aomine shot from the ground: „Shut up, moron. It's not like I was asking for your help. Tsk!"

_Aomine.._

His inner voice tried to scold him.

Strangely it sounded like Tetsu.

Wait?

Was that really his inner voice?

The man with the navy blue hair let his glimps wander.

There he was standing, Tetsu, he made his way towards the two of them: „So you have met Yuki's Basketball Coach, Aomine kun?"

Tetsu stopped next to Kagami and took the towel off the ground and handed it to Kagami.

„Since when were you standing there, Tetsu?", growled Aomine.

„I don't know. I guess since you jumped behind these bushes?", Kuroko remarked.

Aomine's body started to twitch.

_Fuck you Tetsu, why are you doing this to me?_

He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, he was in desperate need for some tabacco.

„Smoking is prohibited on school grounds, Aomine-kun!"

Aomine had totally forgotten where he was and why he was there: „Ah yeah. Sorry..." he stuffed the cigarettes back into his pocket.

Another few seconds haunted by nerve-wrecking silence followed..

„So, you're the basketball coach? Seems like your basketball wasn't enough to make you become the best of Japan, am I right?", Aomine really just couldn't hold back his evil side.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and slung the towel around his neck: „Kuroko we should head back. School's gonna start in a few minutes!"

Wait? What was that?

No vicious remark from Kagami?

He was just leaving?

Again?

Aomine felt his body getting nervous, he needed to do something, say something that would stop them from leaving.

He begged his brain for assistance but no answer came back.

He looked around, trying to spot something that might help him out for now.

_Don't go.._

„Kagami", he said with a calm and husky voice which caused the red haired male to a halt. „I need to talk to you about Yuki. Are you free after school?"

He heard a sigh coming from kagami.

Was that a good sign?

Or a bad sign?

Was he happy that Aomine tried to talk to him?

Was he pissed that Aomine was here?

_What is going through your mind, Kagami?_

_Do you still hate me?_

Aomine's thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed: „If it is about Yuki, of course I'll have some time for you." And thus both teachers walked towards the school.

Aomine kept staring at their backs.

A sudden urge to run after them and pull Kagami back, to apologize, to explain everything, came up in Aomine.

Both males stopped their movements, faced eachother and Tetsu run his fingers through Kagami's hair and with half opened eyes he looked at Aomine.

He could have sworn he saw Kagami blush. Aomine's insides were filled with rage.

_Who the fuck do you think you are, Tetsu? _

What the hell happened between the two of them?

Were they dating?

No, it couldn't be, could it?

Satsuki would have told him first.

Tetsu would have told him, right? He would have said a thing.. Somebody would have said anything, right? They wouldn't keep him in the dark about something this important?!

_Don't you dare touching what's supposed to be mine.._

He bit his lower lip and clenched his fists.

Aomine was now boiling with hatred.

He turned on his heels and stomped off the school grounds, got into his car slammed the door and rested his head on the wheel.

_I'm so sick of all these jokes._

_It's not entertaining at all. _

Something happened on the inside of Aomine.

His face turned into some kind of demonic grimace covered by a huge evil grin.

_It was not joke._

_It was a second chance to make amends._

_Oh Aomine, you're a true genius._

Still smiling he fastened his seatbelt and drove to work.

–

–

Aomine parked his car infront of the school gates, took a few deep breaths to prepare himself for what was coming next.

He had a plan.

He knew what he wanted to say and do but it was Kagami he was interacting with and that blockhead combined with his short temper made every situation unpredictable. The dark skinned man took small steps as he walked smoothly towards the sports hall. He had to be relaxed in order for his plan to work out.

He run his fingers through his hair to get the aomine-daiki-sex-or-out-of-bed-hair look.

He loosened his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt.

Aomine did everything on purpose.

He simply knew how to push Kagami's buttons.

And that was an essential part of his plan. He needed to gain some intel first. Information about Kagami's body language.

Satsuki's words rang in his head

„Always focus on the other's bodylanguage."

He stopped infront of the opened gym doors and risked to take a look if Kagami was already there.

But he did not expect to see what he witnessed. Kagami and Yuki were playing basketball.

And they seemed to have a great time.

Yuki ran towards Kagami, him blocking her way.

No way, is he going serious on her.

He would not let her pass.

Yuki made a step to the left, Kagami was already there.

She took a step back, Kagami invaded her space.

She threw the ball, Kagami caught it with ease.

Somehow, Aomine got mad.

Was he really going that hard on a 10-year-old girl?

Kagami was a giant compared to his little daughter.

How dare he, insulting her like that?

Wait a second..

He's going serious on a 10-year-old..

Aomine rembered the time when Kagami and him were playing their usual one-on-one's on their favorite court,when a bunch of 13-year-old boys joined them and Kagami ended up teaching them a bit. Aomine of course had no intention to help some brats a waste of effort, they'd never manage to entertain him anyways.

Why should he play with little children?

He could have played with a turtle instead it would excite him the same way – not the slightest.

But Kagami went all out on them, and made them scream and shout words of frustration but afterwards they thanked him and even treated both of them to some burgers. Although aomine didn't do shit. Well how could he reject free food. Not gonna happen

Aomine chukled.

I guess Kagami is a great coah afterall.

Suddenly the door fell shut which pushed Aomine into the gym, caused Kagami to stop his movements and look at Aomine. Thus enabled Yuki to pass by Kagami and score a point. „Kagami-sensei, did you see that? I totally got a score. Now you gotta let me join the team. I can beat all of these idiots in a second when I manage to -"

Yuki stopped, looked at her teacher, wondering why he was not saying anything, why he wasn't praising her. When she made out a familiar silhouette on the other end of the gym.

Her eyes started to sparkle and in a second she threw the ball to the side and ran towards her father.

Aomine had two seconds to tear his gaze away from Kagami, get on his knees, open his arms and catch the hurricane which was called Yuki Aomine. He embraced her tightly."daddy did you see that? I totally beat Kagami-sensei!"

Aomine grinned whe he heard her daughter call him „Kagami-sensei". He kissed her forehead: „Yeah, what a great shot. I bet _Kagami-sensei _did not see that coming, huh?", he winked as he emphazised the sensei more than necessary.

Kagami picked up the ball, put it down on a bench and wiped his face to get rid of the annoying sweat.

Aomine got up, holding Yuki's hand.

It was more than awkward for Aomine. He felt uncomfortable holding her hand while walking towards Kagami. Yet he had to remind himself that Yuki should not feel weird. He couldn't bear to make her feel unwanted.

She was his little girl.

„Well done, Yuki!", Kagami smiled, „I think there should be no problem with having you on the team, as long as you promise not to cause any commotion like your no-good father?"

Aomine clicked his tongue. Yuki tilted her head to the side: „So, you do know my dad?"

Aomine and Kagami looked at eachother, trying to figure out what would be the best way to describe their relationship.

„Yeah, we used to play in the same tournament a few years ago. You know, I was the one who beat your lame-ass dad"

Aomine laughed out loud: „That's so like you, Kagami-_sensei~",_ Aomine almost moaned the „sensei" which made Kagami twitch. „Still bragging about that one victory. You know, I beat this loser whenever we played one-on-one, isn't that right, Kagami-_sensei?_"

Ah, this pleasure.

It's the best.

He knew his voice was the thing that turned kagami into a flustered mess.

Also, he enjoyed teasing him even more, now that he had no option to run away.

Kagami's gaze went from left to right. From Yuki to Aomine.

So he's nervous, huh?

Aomine snickered: „Yuki be a good girl and wait for daddy in the car. I just need to talk to _Kagami-sensei_ a bit."

Aomine felt a weird sensation when he put so much lust into Kagami's name and the added suffix.

„Sure, but are you alright, daddy? Your voice sounds strange", Yuki is too good at observing. The first time in his daughter's life he cursed her for her sharp mind which, luckily, she didn't take use of much. Or she just hadn't realized it herself yet.

Kagami laughed and pointed at Yuki: „I like you, Yuki. You're much more fun than your dad!"

The bluenette let go of his daughter's hand: „Yuki..". He was about to lose his composure infront of her and that was a thing he would never forgive himself.

She needed to get the hell out of here.

She nodded, grabbed her back and left the gym.

The door of the sport hall shut.

Silence followed Yuki's exit.

No one said a word.

Aomine looked at Kagami's back. His shirt was wet from the sweat. Some parts of it clutched to kagami's chest. Aomine bit his lower lip. He almost licked his lips when he saw these shoulders move up and down.

He had to focus.

„Aaaah, jeez", Kagami was the first to break the silence, „what is it, Ahomine? Spill it. I am busy."

„Oi, calm down. I just wanted to talk about Yuki!"

Kagami sighed: „I don't know what we should talk about. You just heard that she's going to join the team. I don't have anything left to say"

„Kagami...", Aomine closed the distance between the two.

Kagami didn't notice since he had his gaze locked on the ground and his back facing Aomine.

„She's a great kid, tho. I never saw a 10 year old with that much of physical endurance. And she's pretty fast for her age as well. I almost lost my breath when she came at me the first time.", Kagami kept on stammering.

„Kagami...", Aomine's voice was not more than a whisper.

„It really got me. She really is your daughter. That's just not fair, how am I going to tell the other kids that they have to train for years to reach her level", the red head just wouldn't shut up.

One more step and Aomine's chest would be pressed against Kagami's back.

Still he was close enough to let Kagami feel his breath on his neck: „Kagami..".

The other male shot around, face flushed with a bright red. His eyes widened with horror when he realized how close Aomine was.

He stumbled three steps back. Aomine closing the distance between the two of them, slowly, never turning his eyes away, like a predator hunting its prey.

Aomine did not think anymore. His body moved on its own.

He already tossed the plan to the side.

The sight of the blushing and more than nervous Kagami took every sense away.

He needed to have him, now.

Aomine needed to feel him, to touch him, to smell him.

He absolutely had to taste him.

He didn't waste one single second thinking about consequences or rejection.

Having Kagami this close to him, without being able to touch him was enough. Aomine wasn't good at holding back. He was a spontaneous man.

All he thought about was grabbing the other's neck, pulling him close and crashing his lips onto Kagami's.

Aomine didn't say a word. Absorbed in his thoughts he saw Kagami moving his lips but he didn't understand a word. His heart was beating way too loud. The taller man tried his best to get his brain to absorb the words and decode them, so that he'd actually get what Kagami was saying. But it didn't work at all.

He was focused too focused on closing the gap between them.

Kagami stumbled back as soon as Aomine made one step forward.

_Too bad Kagami, you're soon going to hit the-_

_wall_

Aomine grinned.

_Gotcha. There's no escaping now._

He lowered his glimpse on the trapped male who obviously tried to find a way out of the situation. His eyes looking for a chance to slip away.

Aomine finally was only two centimeters away from Kagami.

The read head forced himself to look up to meet dark blue orbs, devouring him.

Aomine had enough.

He lost it, he pushed both of his hands on the wall. Trapping Kagami.

„Ahomine, what the fuck?"

Aomine wasn't able to talk.

He was beyond himself with pure joy and lust.

His heart was beating faster and faster.

It would have been the easiest to kiss him now.

Aomine moved his head closer to Kagami's.

Invading his personal space. Kagami's scent, mixed with sweat and perfume reached his nose and clouded his senses. He was more than aroused.

He licked his lips.

He had to have him...

„What do you think you're doing?"

Aomine's mouth was dangerously close to Kagami's.

One more motion and their lips would be connected.

Both of his hands held on to Kagami's shoulders.

„I missed you", there, Aomine said it. His voice was trembling, shaking, such as his whole body. His head hung low, he tried his best to tell his body to shut it and stay focused and he begged his legs to not give in.

„I missed you so much..", Aomine repeated.

Nobody could imagine how much strength it had cost him to say these words out loud..

to repeat them..

Aomine's face sunk on Kagami's shoulder.

He needed to rest.

He felt tired.

„Ao..mi..ne, please..", Kagami's breath tickled Aomine's neck.

He didn't move. He couldn't. Kagami was too close, he touched him. After 10 years he finally felt the skin of his ex lover on his fingertips and his face.

Aomine tried to imagine how this might feel more than hundrets of times in the past, but he would have never ever expected it to be this sensational. His hormones shot through his whole body and thanks to all of this commotion he felt exhausted.

He wanted to say more. Why did he even come up with a plan when the words he thought about never made their way out of his mouth? But he was too tired. Aomine's body was torn between pushing down the other and falling asleep.

One body part of Aomine Daiki found the first idea to be the best.

He lifted his head, red met blue.

The blue-haired man brought his hand up to gently caress his cheek.

His thumb moving softly stroking Kagami's bottom lip.

Aomine leaned in closer...

„DADDY!", Aomine turned his head around in shock. Yuki stood behind them with tears running down her face.

Aomine's mind went blank, he hurried to his daughter and picked her up: „Yuki, what's wrong?"

The young girl kept on sobbing: „I.. the...boys...and...I"

„Calm down, Yuki. Try to breathe. What happened?"

Kagami joined the two of them: „What's wrong, Yuki-chan?"

The young girl sobbed into her father's chest.

Aomine and Kagami exchanged confused looks.

–-

„...and then, they said I have never seen someone kiss and that I'm a baby and that I can't join the Basketball team because Babies are not allowed on the team", she finished her story.

Aomine sighed: „this is the reason I hate kids."

_And especially annoying little boys_

„Those little idiots, I'll teach them a lesson, don't worry Yuki-chan! I won't let any member of my team be insulted.", Kagami was about to leave when Aomine suddenly grabbed him by his hand, pulled him close and planted his lips on the redhead's.

It was a simple and quick kiss, Aomine was the only one who managed to close his eyes, even though it was just for a couple of seconds. The kiss was nothing like their past kisses. No tongue(s) involved, no fighting for dominance. No hoarse moaning. Nothing, it was almost like a simple kiss close friends shared.

However Aomine nibbled on kagami's bottom lip when he retreated.

„DADDDDDDDDDDY!", Yuki covered her face, „WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Aomine licked his lips and kept his blue orbs fixed on Kagami: „Now you can tell anybody that you have seen a kiss!"

„I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE MY DAD KISS MY TEACHER!", Yuki yelled. Aomine laughed: „He, so you want a kiss from daddy instead?"Yuki crossed her arms infront of her chest, turned on her heels and left the gym.

„Are you out of your mind, Ahomine?", Kagami pushed him away. „Infront of your own daughter? You're such a low-life!"

Kagami made his way out of the gym.

„I will make you fall in love with me again..."

Kagami stopped when finally GOT what the man with the short navy blue hair had said: „Like hell that will ever happen, Ahomine."

* * *

I'm the queen of cliffhanger, aren't I?

Well, first = Yuki the ultimate cockblock.

Sorry for that but it didn't feel right to let them get intimate already.. and a dear friend of mine pointed out that the ending, aomine kissing kagami infront of yuki, was kinda weird... But..this scene in particular had to happen..and I know it might be weird but let me reassure u it was just a simple innocent kiss..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ wooohooo. **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOUR FAVS, YOUR FOLLOWS AND FOR YOUR TIME, EVEN IF YOU MIGHT NOT ENJOY IT.**

**IT'S THANKS TO THE NICE FEEDBACK I'VE RECIEVED THAT I'M CONTINUING THIS**.

And since I wanna give you something that's worth wasting your time on i am trying hard to improve.

Btw: I aplogize if the layout of the previous chapters was annoying. Personally, Ilike reading stories in center mode, but i fixed it in the previous chapters

Ok enough of my ramblings.

I hope you'll enjoy this one

* * *

**AOMINE POV**

„...I scored a three pointer. You should have seen that stupid expression on Sanada-kun's face, daddy. It was the best ever.", Yuki ran around the apartment, mimicking every thing she said. Shooting invisible basketball's around their living room, using the couch as an opponent.

Two days had passed since Aomine let his temper get in the way of his usual civilized manners.

When he and his daughter sat in his car, he finally snapped and realized his more than misplaced behavior. Luckily, Yuki didn't take it as serious as Aomine actually meant it. Yet he aplogized dozens of times and right now it seemed as though she had already forgotten about that weird exhibition of her father.

Aomine cursed himself for his stupid idea. What in the world had gotten into him that he'd actually think it was okay to do THAT infront of his DAUGHTER with his FORMER LOVER? He seemed to be not his usual self.

Who could blame him?

He was not prepared for Kagami's afresh entrance into his life. Still there he was and the worst part, there was not the slightest chance for Aomine to let him be. Not now that he _knew _Kagami was back.

Sure, he got that piece of information from Satsuki before but actually seeing him, talking to him and being next to him was on a whole different level.

And it wasn't like he could avoid him thanks to that weird sense of humor of fate.

Seriously Aomine didn't fathom it at all. They could've picked anyone as their school's basketball coach, really, ANYONE. Ritsuko could have picked any other school than Kagami's and Tetsu's.

But, no, not this time.

Fate chose a different path for these two.

In addition, he physically could not prevent himself from wanting to get closer to him. How was that even possible? Considering that ten years had passed, ten YEARS, 3650 DAYS, 87,600 HOURS.

Was that even possible for a human being?

To not see or hear anything from someone you used to love and when they came back all of a sudden, every single one of your past emotions came crashing down on you?

Did the human heart have the ability to remember these emotions? It wasn't like Aomine spent seven years with Ritsuko without feeling ANYTHING for her. Of course, he developed feelings towards her, whether they were out of love or friendship was another riddle but that riddle didn't need to be solved anymore.

He forgot about Kagami for a certain amount of time, didn't he? He was at ease with his life as a father, as a ( now ex-) husband, wasn't he?

Certainly, he never FORGOT Kagami nor did he wanted to forget. It was his way of making amends, to not allow him to erase any trace of Kagami's presence from his heart. In addition he cherished every single memory they created together. In the end, they didn't break up because they hated each other or something like that. Their separation was leaving two boys with broken hearts behind, who were meant to fix each other, to take care of the other.

However, his feelings towards Kagami did not reach the surface as often as they used to right after their breakup, because he didn't know anything about the other man anymore. Infact, he felt more like a stranger to Aomine in all of these years. Which made his recent behavior even more surreal.

Anyhow, he had these sudden flashbacks, nightmares that visited him every now and then. When he returned to places which held memories of their time together or whenever he spoke to Tetsu or any other member of Teikou. Wasn't that just weird? Some days his heart was okay with everything, it was occupied with beating for his daughter. The new love of his life. The only reason Aomine could be strong. Yuki was his light, the former light turned into Yuki's shadow. Not even once he minded because Yuki was too warm, too gentle, too fragile and her smile was the brightest he had ever seen(next to Kagami's). Yuki gave him the strength he needed to go on. She managed to put some shards of his broken heart back together. To keep that oh so important human muscle pumping. It felt okay to be on his own because he knew he wasn't.

On other days whatsover, pain returned, physically and emotionally. Tormenting, mocking and making a fool out of the bluenette. On these days all he wanted to do was get on his computer, call Tetsu, check the newspapers or any other kind of information source, just to finally find details about Kagami's life. And there were days when he did , but he was not good with computers since all he ever used his computer for was porn, e-mails or instant messaging.

Aomine Daiki never learned how to track down a lost lover.

Every encounter with Tetsu ended the same. He didn't gain any kind of information at all. Instead Tetsu was a wall, covering Kagami. Aomine didn't resent Tetsu for protecting his friend. It was just this feeling of helplessness that drove Aomine insane. Afterwards he felt betrayed, lost, wounded, drained – he wanted to disappear. But one word from his daughter made him move on. Pulled him back on his feet, pushed him forward towards the sun.

There she was, right in front oh him being as careless as she was supposed to be.

She stopped her imaginary game and face her father who was sitting on the couch his face presenting a kind hearted smile: „Dad, why are you smiling like that? It looks weird on you!"

„What were you saying? Come here and say that again!", he got up from the sofa and put his body in some kind of ready-to-attack-you-any-minute-now position. Yuki had a devilish grin on her face, as she stepped closer to Aomine. She squished his cheeks with her hands: „Daddy looks stuuupid!". In a matter of seconds Aomine reached out his arms and tickled his daughter: „You little demon. 1000 years of punishment for you, young lady!"

Yuki fell on her back, kicked her legs in attempt to free herself from that giant father of hers. „Respect your elders!" Aomine added as he kept on tickling her stomach and armpits. The girl's eyes were filled with tears, she gasped and tried to catch some air. „Daddd...I...HEEELP...AAAAH!"

„Apologize first! Say 'I love daddy the most that's why I will never ever again be cheeky'", it was hard for him to not burst out into laughter at the sight of his daughter's brave counter attacks.

„neee...he..ver!", accidently her foot made contact with the man's chin which forced him back as he bit on his tongue. Yuki saw her chance, got up from the ground and found shelter behind a chair.

Aomine massaged his chin: „Yuki, for a ten year old your kicks are quit powerful. Ouch. Daddy has been defeated." Dramatically he fell on his back, letting his tongue slid out of his mouth, eyes closed.

„Tell your grandparents..that..I...lov..uuuuugh" he let his head fall to the side letting out some desperate sounds of „dying"-mine. Yuki, on all fours crawled towards her dad. When she saw the beaten tickle monster she got up and put a foot on his chest: „I, Yuki Aomine, Shall reign over you!" pointing a finger towards the ceiling.

Aomine opened his left eye and as soon as he was sure that his daughter wasn't paying any attention he grabbed her leg and pulled her down, hugging her tightly. „Daddy that's not fair!".

He kept on laughing: „ Rule number 1, never lose focus of your opponent. Even if he seems beaten there's still a chance he might get up!"

Silence followed...

Aomine sighed: „I love you, you do know that right?" Yuki lifting her gaze to meet her father's: „You sure you are okay dad?". „Why do you keep on asking me? Is it that awkward for a father to tell his little girl how much he loves her?", he put on a pouting face, „my own daughter hates me. What have I done wrong?" Yuki nuzzled her head into his chest: „You're stupid! I love you the most, daddy!"

Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes until their sweet father and daughter moment got interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Yuki jumped off her father and answered: „Hello, Aomine residence. Yuki speaking. What can i do for you? .. GRANDMAAA!"

As soon as the bluenette understood that it likely was his mother calling he got up and got into the kitchen. It was about time to prepare something for dinner.

He took a look into the fridge which granted him an embarrassing view. Two bottles of beer, juice, butter and scruffy lettuce. Aomine scratched his neck: „Shit. I am still not used to not living alone. Well there's no helping it" He stepped out of the kitchen and put on a simple black hoodie. Once he stowed a pack of cigarettes in his pockets and grabbed his keys, he cleared his throat: „ Oi, Yuki I'm just going to grab some ingredients at the convience store. I'll be back in 20-30 minutes." Yuki turned around, nodded and got back to the conversation with her grandmother.

–-

**KAGAMI POV**

„This summons up to 2100 Yen, Sir", the store clerk handed Kagami his shopping bag.

Kagami's eyes started to sparkle, his mouth was watering. In his mind he had already pictured the perfect dinner. How happy his stomach would feel when he'd stuff himself with the amazing meal he had planned. The red-head grabbed the bag with a smile: „Thank you. Have a great day". He stepped out of the store and made a sharp turn to the right, still thinking about the warm rice in his mouth and the fresh vegetables, when he bumbed into something huge.

At the sudden impact he let go of his bag and witnessed his groceries sailing to the ground and getting squished: „Man! Just watch where you're goi-", as he raised his eyes towards the, as he imagined complete stranger, he spottet baffed dark blue eyes looking at him. „You've got to be kidding me", he sighed.

Aomine Daiki stood in front of him.

In a split of seconds Kagami recalled the incident from two days ago.

_He couldn't remember if he had ever seen a similiar expression on Aomine's face as on this day. „Kagami.." When his former lover pushed him against the wall, Kagami thought Aomine was just plain teasing him, making fun of him. _

„_Aomine quit your shit.", he tried his best to free himself. His heart was beating rapidly. He stammered insults, tried to snap Aomine out of his trance or whatever he was in, unsuccessful. _

_At that moment he was actually happy for the wall to be where it was because he thought he would fall without the welcomed support. He forced himself not to look at Aomine, it would have been even harder for Kagami if he couldn't keep his gaze from him. _

_His ruffled hair fit his handsome face perfectly. Aomine's unbottoned shirt, revealing his dark skin, his collarbones. In all these years Kagami literally prayed that Aomine might turn into some fat sweaty clerk but it was quite the contrary. _

_It's just as they say, men get even more attractive when they turn older. In Aomine's case that was more than true._

_If it weren't Aomine, Kagami would have pushed down the other man and sunk his teeth into the other's flesh. _

_However, he was dealing with Aomine Daiki now. An unpredictable Aomine Daiki. Thanks to their relationship and many sweaty nights Kagami knew how much he would turn Aomine on if he'd tried to force him back. Aomine and Kagami lived for their battles for dominance. It was their way to get in the mood, well, not entirely that. But it was a sexy benefit to all the other things they did to each other._

„_I missed you so much.."the words echoed in his brain._

_Kagami was speechless, every ounce of Aomine-rejection left his body at the sudden 'confession'. A part of him jumped in pure excitment at the so missed voice, yet another part was filling the read-haired's mind with thoughts he did not dare to speak out loud, afraid that his voice might tremble: „What the hell are you talking about? It's been ten years! Quit jokin' with me, Ahomine. You do think you're funny, right? How dare you say something as ridciulous as this? You're married. You have a child with that woman. You left me behind on my own. You have no idea what I've been through."_

Kagami's train of thoughts got interrupted by the giggling Aomine: „Oh, aren't I a lucky man?".

„I don't feel as lucky as you, since you are the reason I won't have dinner tonight." Kagami snorted angrily and got on his knees to pick up the mess that was supposed to be turned into his dinner.

He sighed as he examined the food. „It's not my fault that you're not paying attention to your surroundings!", Aomine also got down to help him.

„Same goes for you, Aho!", he retorted, „What a shame. I had planned to make an amazing dinner tonight. And now everything is wasted. You owe me money, Aomine!"

The younger male raised his eyebrows: „Heh? Are you out of your mind, Bakagami? Why do _I _owe you money, when _YOU_ were, i don't know where, with your mind?"

Kagami snorted: „Fine. Whatever. I don't need your money anyways!" He held out his hand waiting for Aomine to hand him the pack of eggs that were probably worse than useless.

Aomine chuckled, he hold out the eggs to Kagami but as soon as the smaller man tried to grab them he pulled back.

„Seriously, Ahomine?", Kagami shook his head, „one might think you would've grown up since you're a dad and i don't know some sort of _adult_."

Aomine's gaze hardened.

He got up from the ground and entered the store.

„Yeah, thank you, I'm fine picking up the mess you caused by myself!", Kagami let himself fall to the ground, took out his wallet and checked the money he had left. Maybe it was enough to buy ramen or burgers. No, unfortunately his wallet was as empty as his stomach.

„That's just great!", he took a look at the food that was scattered infront of him. The only unharmed things were two bottles of water and a pudding.

„Not gonna get happy with that!", Kagami hated himself that he had spent the last bit of his salary on new basketball shoes, new shorts and tons of magazines. But he couldn't help himself, Basketball was still his passion, even though he couldn't play as much and as rough as he used to play.

„I thought I would get used to taking care of my money by now. Jeez, what shall I do?". He got up and threw the unusable food in the nearest trashcan.

Kagami pulled out his phone, his only chance was Kuroko with some time to spare and a filled fridge.

Just as he was about to head into the direction of Kuroko's apartment a familiar voice called out to him: „Oi, where do you think you're going, Moron?". He turned around, there stood Aomine carrying two huge bags filled with food.

„None of your concern, Aho!", was his answer as he again turned around but a rustling sound caught his attention and suddenly a strong hand grabbed his. „You're food is wasted, how will you survive without food? Just come with me, dumbass."

Kagami raised an eyebrow: „Are you kidding me? I don't need your pity." Aomine let out an annoyed sigh:"tch..It's not out of pity. I was planning on making dinner anyways. I bet Yuki would be happy if you'd join us!"

Unfair, Aomine used Yuki-chan and it was super effective on Kagami Taiga.

„Well,...If it's for Yuki-chan, I might..", „Great it's settled then. Dinner at my place",he grinned.

Aomine handed Kagami the other bag and a flabbergasted Kagami followed Aomine's steps towards his apartment.

How did it end up this way? All he wanted was some quiet dinner followed by some basketball on TV and a hot bath. And now, he was here, walking next to _Aomine Daiki_. Walking home with _Aomine Daiki_. About to enter_ Aomine Daiki's _apartment. Kagami Taiga was about to have dinner with _Aomine_ and his_ daughter_ in _Aomine's_ apartment.

He still could decline the invitation right? It wouldn't be weird if he made up an excuse and got the heck out of here. He didn't want to be in this situation anyways, so why did he agree that easily? Was it just because of Yuki-chan? He wasn't sure but as soon as he imagined her smiling face and her enthuastic way of speaking he couldn't find a bit of resistance.

_It's just dinner, afterwards you'll leave. Quietly and that's it, Taiga. No need to be worried at all._

_Just a simple dinner with Yuki-chan, Aomine and his..wife_

Kagami's steps came to an abrupt halt as he realized what he was about to do.

„Aomine, I think I'll have to pass", he said calmly. The other one stopped as well, slightly turning his face towards the smaller man: „Why, Bakagami? I can see and hear that you're starving. Don't worry I won't do anything infront of Yuki aga-"

Kagami cut into Aomine's words: „It is not about Yuki-chan, dork. What about your... you know".

Aomine blinked a few times: „my what?" He tilted his head to the side and had that stupid confused look on his face. He was acting like he didn't get it at all.

Kagami screamed on the inside.

_Are you completely dense? How stupid have you gotten? Are you kidding me? You can't be serious about this now, right? _

Kagami stammered: „Well, you know.. wouldn't it be weird.. if you and I.. came...to YOUR home..together...wouldn't she feel awkward?"

„Huuuh? Bakagami are you alright? Yuki already knows that we've known each other!".

„I am not talking about your daughter,man. It's about your wife!", he answered as fast as possible.

Aomine laughed out loud and kept on walking. The still-standing Kagami crunched his teeth: „Why are you laughing, Ahomine? She'd kick my ass out of there and that would make things awkward for Yuk-"

„Shut your trap, Idiot! And get your ass moving", Aomine stuck his pinkie in his ear, yawned and casually added: „We've been divorced for 3 years know..."

_Wait- what? Divorced? For three years? _That sudden announcement shocked him even more than the imagination of having dinner with the whole Aomine clan. „I said get moving, or I'll change my mind!", Aomine turned around.

„Uh-huh", Kagami nodded and closed the distance between the two so that they again walked next to each other.

_So, they were not together anymore. They 're seperated, huh._

_I wonder how Yuki-chan is dealing with all of this. How come I did not know? I'm her teacher. Did they __consciously __hide it from me? What happened? Was Aomine ok? _

„Oi, you're way too quiet. It's awkward!", Aomine bumped into Kagami's side. The older male shook his head: „Just hungry"

Aomine laughed: „You haven't changed at all, have you Kagami? I remember back in the days you turned into a completely different person when your stomach was growling."

„Old habits die hard I guess – Hey, what's that supposed to mean?", he looked up to the bluenette. „Nothing nothing", he grinned looking back at Kagami.

„Asshole!", Kagami was about to fight back when his phone started ringing in his pocked.

„Yo, what's up?",

„I was about to ask you the same question, Kagami-kun", the caller replied, „I think I saw a Fata Morgana of Aomine-kun walking beside you, carrying shopping bags. You mind sharing some information with me, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami choked on his spit: „How do you-?" Kuroko sighed: „I was on the corner when I saw you and Aomine-kun leaving the convienience store."

Kagami sighed: „I'll call you later, or I might drop by at your place tonight, alright? Don't worry!"

„I'm not worried I was just, surprised. Anyway, don't do anything reckless, Kagami-kun and please call me before coming over!", the light-blue haired man disconnected the call.

„Who was that?", Aomine asked with a disinterested look on his face tho his voice left a trace of possessiveness which caused Kagami's body to twitch.

The smaller male put his phone back nervously: „Ah, nobody..."

He thought it would be better to not mention Kuroko's name since he didn't want to make an awkward situation out of-

who was he trying to fool? This situation was beyond awkward. How should he explain to his former shadow excatly why he was with his ex-lover? 'Aomine invited me to have dinner with him and his daughter and i gladly said yes?'

Okay, it was not like Kagami accepted gladly. Aomine practically left him no other option. He was the one who got Yuki-chan involved and Kuroko knew that the tall red-haired men had a weakness for children. Besides, Yuki-chan was an entertaining and funny young girl. And he could talk to her about basketball, maybe the three of them could go out for some two-on-one later.

Just hold on a minute, it was about dinner. Not spending the evening with them.

„Oi, Bakagami. Are you listening?", Aomine had stopped walking. Kagami, fighting his way back into reality hectically nodded: „Yeah, sure. Just..woah!", he had to rub his eyes at the sight that was infront of him. „Do you live here, Ahomine? That sure is a fancy place".

„Hm, I guess so. In the end, my dear ex parents-in-law couldn't await to get me out of the house.", he made his way up the stairs.

„So, they pay for your living expenses?", Kagami was startled that the Aomine Daiki would let that happen.

„No, who do you think I am? Some weird pathetic dude who lives off his ex in-laws savings?", Aomine gave him an annoyed look.

„To be honest it would have been weird but at the same time it is you, Aomine, the one who never refuses anything as long as it's free.", Kagami grinned broadly. „Excuse me, I do have my own sense of pride, ok? And it doesn't include living in clover. Here we are, residence Aomine, or as Yuki likes to call it, the castle of the best basketball princess on earth!"

Kagami tried to imitate the teenage Aomine: „So, you mean her first words were 'The Only One Who Can Beat Me Is Me?'".

„Shut it, asshole. We all said things when we were younger, you know?"

„Yeah, obviously and everything that came out of your mouth was just plain stupid!"

The door swung wide open: „DADDY WELCOME BA- Kagami-sensei! What are you doing here?", a startled Yuki let the two men come in. „I..uh..my food...!", Kagami stuttered. „This moron over here forgot his wallet at home, so I invited him for dinner!", Aomine took off his shoes and went into the kitchen.

Thus enabled Kagami to take a look at Aomine's apartment. It was pretty huge but also sparsely furnished. Kagami was pretty amazed that at least the hall and livingroom seemed to be tidy.

Back in the days Aomine had difficulties cleaning up and left destruction wherever he went in Kagami's apartment.

„Sensei, what are you doing? Come in, I'll get you something to drink. What do you want?", the little girl ran into the kitchen and came back three seconds later: „Tea? Water? Or um..", she vanished again. „Yuki stop yelling!", she heard Aomine scream. „You're yelling yourself, daddy!".

Kagami walked into the living room and let himself fall on the couch. When he heard mumbled curses and a variety of things falling down. „Everything okay in there, guys?", he asked. „Yeah, don't worry it's always this way since daddy can't cook at all. If we wouldn't go eating at Maji-Burger twice a week we'd starve to de-". Her speech got cut off. „Yuki, stop saying that.", Aomine hissed.

Kagami sighed: „Guess I have no other choice then, get out of the kitchen you two and let me handle that."

Yuki opened her mouth: „Does this mean you can cook, as well?" Aomine ruffled her hair: „You bet he does. His food his one of the best things I've ever tasted. It's way better than your mom's"

Kagami's face was covered in a blush. Did he really remember how his food tasted like?

He knew Aomine had always liked everything he cooked and the bluenette did compliment him but to hear that after such a long time surely felt nostalgic.

Aomine and Yuki sat on the table, discussing this and that.

Kagami was busy cutting ingredients, stirring the soup and getting rid of the sweat.

It had been such a long time since he had cooked for anybody.

And especially for Aomine. He paused_, this was so wrong on so many levels, wasn't it? Cooking for his ex-lover and his daughter?_ But it was too late and he himself couldn't wait to stuff something of that deliciously smelling dish into his mouth.

Although he did not grasp why he could act cool infront of Aomine. His inside's weren't as relaxed as he seemed on the outside. However, in some twisted way he was okay with talking to Aomine the way they did. It was fine, he didn't hold any kind of anger towards the taller male in the other room, at the moment. He wasn't as tense as he imagined to be. Maybe it was thanks to Yuki...

„It's finished, guys, grab the plates!", they split the food on their plates and sat down at the table.

Yuki took a bite and yodeled: „THIS IS THE BEST FOOD EVER!" Kagami felt heat rising in his cheeks: „Thank you, Yuki-chan.!" Aomine agreed with a small nod and a soft moan: „Delicious as always, Bakagami!"

„if you don't stop calling me, you know, then Yuki and I will share your portion!"

„Eh? Not seeing that happen. Even if it were both of you coming at me, the only one who-" he got break up by a laughing Yuki and Kagami.

The rest of the dinner went as playful as the beginning.

Afterwards Yuki took a bath and Aomine brought her to bed, but beforehand she hugged Kagami and thanked him for the „great food" as she called it.

Aomine streched his back: „Ugh. I hope it will get easier when she's 15", he got ready to clean the table when kagami interferred: „Oh, let me do that. I mean in the end you paid for anything.. so that's the least I can do! Take a bath and I'll leave as soon as I'm finished!"

„Um, sure!", he vanished in the bathroom.

Kagami did the dishes and then took out his phone to call Kuroko: „um, if it's okay I'll be at yours in, i don't know, 30 minutes I th-", the cellphone got ripped out of his hand and all he heard was „I'm not coming over".

„Ahomi-", he shot around, ready to wrestle over his phone when he saw _it_.

Aomine Daiki, clothed in nothing more than a towel around his hips.

His wet hair was still dripping and each drop fell onto his muscular upper body, trailing down his perfect abs.

Kagami felt the tempretaure rising, or was it just his imagination?

He had to get out of here before something stupid happened.

„Phone", he said with a hoarse voice.

„Can't do that, sorry." Aomine grinned, he was trying to close the gap between them.

_NOT THIS AGAIN. Nonono._

Luckily this time Kagami managed to slip away and at a rattling pace he stormed down the hall, and put on his shoes: „Anyways, thank you for dinner an-" he tried to open the door but it was shut.

_Goddamn you, Aomine._

„Ahomine, open the door!", Kagami felt two arms embracing him. „What are you doing? Let go of me!", he struggled but Aomine hugged the red-head tighter.

„Who is he?", Aomine whispered, his head resting between kagamis bladebones.

„I don't see why that would be of any interest to you, Ahomine. Now let go of me."

Kagami felt Aomine's wet hair soaking his T-shirt.

„I told you, I can't do that."

„And why not, huh? Is that another weird game of yours?"

He shook his head: „I told you two days ago"

Kagami was stil struggling: „I don't know what you're talking about, stupid!"

Somehow, Kagami actually managed to break free from the other man's embrace but thanks to Aomine's fast reflexes Kagami landed on his back with the half naked Aomine ontop of him.

Several drops from Aomine's hair fell on Kagami's flushed face cooling it down.

„Didn't I tell you already? I will make you say you love me.."

Aomine lowered his gaze and Kagami saw something long-lost in Aomine's eyes.

Both men looked at each other when kagami came back to his senses and began his struggle anew: „I don't fnd this as funny as you might think!"

He shut his eyes but that was his biggest mistake.

He felt something warm and moist crash on his lips.

At the sudden encounter his eyes shot wide open, greeting Aomine's face not more than a centimeter from his.

Aomine softly bit Kagami's lower lip which sent a wave of heat through Kagami's body.

The bluenette's scent clouded Kagami's senses and his struggle ebbed away.

Aomine trailed Kagami's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance.

The red-head had not enough strength to object and opened his mouth. As soon as Aomine's tongue reached Kagami's their tongues started to battle. Both of them letting out a hoarse moan.

It was the same as it was 10 years ago.

He felt Aomine's hands making their way into his hair to pull him in closer.

When their tongues crashed into eachother anewed, Aomine pulled Kagami closer and pushed his body closer to the man on the floor.

Kagami's blood flew in all the wrong directions of his body, making his cock twitch with joy when he felt Aomine's hard member on his legs.

Aomine finally let Kagami's puckered lips alone and kissed the other male's cheek, trailed down his neck with his tongue.

His hands moving their way down Kagami's body, sliding under his t-shirt and caressing Kagami's muscular body.

„I missed your smell so much", Kagami felt Aomine's smile on his neck.

The one on the floor let out a sensual moan as the husky voice of the other reached his eardrum.

_STOP_

„I missed your voice with every inch of my body", Aomine sucked on Kagami's collarbone. Kagami whimpered a hoarse moan.

_If we stop now, nobody will get hurt_

„Did he touch you here?" Aomine's hands moved up to Kagami's already aroused nipples.

_Just let me go and we can live our lifes as if nothing happened_

Kagami arched his back, panting, as Aomine softly twisted Kagami's nipple with his thumb and index.

„Did he hear you moan like that?"

_Let me go_

Aomine pulled up Kagami's t-shirt and left a trail of burning kisses and hickeys on Kagami's chest.

_I can't go through this all again_

Kagami's inner voice got louder and louder when he finally snapped. He raised his right arm and sent the taller male flying back with a punch to his cheek.

„Stop.. it.. Aomine", Kagami panted, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Aomine had to rub his cheek at the sudden pain.

He did not raise his head.

„Keys and Phone", Kagami said determined.

Aomine sighed and got up, unlocked the door and handed him the phone: „I..I'm sorry, just please don't go"

Kagami did not answer, he grabbed his bag and got out of the apartment as fast as possible and shut the door behind him.

He sunk to the floor burying his face between his knees and arms: „You're the worst, Ahomine..."

* * *

**wooohoooo...i suck at writing sexy stuff.. but I will get many other options to get better ;)**

**I enjoy writing about Yuki and Aomine.. In my opinion Aomine's daughter is this tough badass young girl who still needs a lot of daddy comfort from time to time. And Aomine loves her for that 'cause he's proud that she's „independent" at her age but still needs and counts on him.**

**I'm praying that Daddy Aomine is to your liking. **

**I LOVE CLICHÉ YAOI STUFF SORRY :_:**

**Just to clear things up: I am trying to stick as close as possible to their character traits but due to the fact that it takes place 10 years in the future, there are small changes in their personalities**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally did it. I am so sorry. I spent 5 days in a different city and i'm terribly sick at the moment.. but i'm feeling a bit better today so I decided to work on chapter five..**

**Not so sure how this turned out.. but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for your support**

* * *

Kagami forgot how long he actually sat on the other side of Aomine's door. His head was thudding, his whole body was trembling.

How did it go from a casual and actually relaxed dinner to a situation where a half-naked Aomine was sitting on top of him, grinding against his thigh, taking his breath away with selfish contingencies.

Truth to be told, Kagami did not storm out of the apartment because he hated what Aomine was doing to him. It was quite the contrary, he left because he actually liked it more than he wanted to. He had to hit the breaks as fast as possible, and that he did. There was no way for him to give into Aomine's approaches that easily. He couldn't bring himself to let the other male conquer him again. Not like this, not after everything that had happened.

In all of these years he tried his best to erect this wall which was supposed to prevent him from being hurt. It was supposed to be _unbreakable_. He spent so much time and effort into strengthening it. How come Aomine was so good at tearing it down? It scared him, more than he wanted to admit.

Scary in the sense of he was terrified by his own actions. Did he really let out several moans? Did he actually grind back? It took every bit of his restrain to hold his own hands back. To stop them from roaming over the other man's body, tearing down the towel that was casually hung around his waist. He wanted to lock his fingers with the other's hair, drag him down. Kagami wanted to turn Aomine into a panting mess and wanted to be turned into groaning shambless himself. But that was not supposed to happen. His lower part was still errect and did not intend to calm down. His head however did its best to fight against this unpleasant feeling. To put it simply, he didn't allow himself to feel this way again. He was way too scared of the fact that things from the past might repeat themselves.

Besides, Aomine was a father, how could they work out -

No, they would never ever work out in any kind of way ever. It was absolutely not permitted. 10 years had passed and it was probably just a simple thing of confusion that struck his body when confronted with these old, yet familiar touches.

He did not feel a thing for the man on the other side of the door anymore. At least that's what he tried to make himself believe. It was over and it was for the best. There was no possibility that it would ever turn into something good, now that Aomine had such a huge responsibility as a parent. And how would people react if they found out that he was doing it, seeing and sharing a loving relationship with the father of his student? That was a line that was not meant to be crossed..

At least Aomine and his wife were seperated, otherwise it would have been worse.

With his heart still beating through his chest he finally managed to bring up enough strength to get up on his feet and leave. He did not look back. Although his head was filled with the image of Aomine and suddenly he recalled his words.

„Did he touch you here?", was what the other man said. Kagami did not understand, whom was he talking about? Who was that 'he'? Kagami tried to remember if he was with another man when he met Aomine. Or did Aomine see Kagami before? During his love-hotel-phase? No, that was impossible. He knew that Aomine was just as surprised to see him as he was when he saw Aomine. Who was Aomine talking about?

Kagami wasn't seeing anyone for 5 years. He scratched his head as it hit him. He couldn't possibly be talking about...

KUROKO?

No way! Aomine knew that they were friends, best friends.

Although,the bluehaired man had a habit of being hyper-jealous when it came to people that were close to Kagami. It was just the same when Aomine met Tatsuya and Alex.

As Kagami thought about the time his brother and, at this point, rival, met for the first time, he remembered something he wish he would never had.

–

„_Taiga, good to see you again!", Himuro hugged the redhead. Kagami grinned and put his arm around the other's shoulder: „I know, right? How long has it been? We haven't seen each other since the Winter Cup, right?" The smaller male with a mole under his right eye smiled: „Things were crazy back then..."_

_Kagami ruffled his hair: „No need to cling to the past,idiot!". And there it was, Kagami's most effective attack: his smile. _

„_So, how is Alex doing?", both males walked down the street making their way for their favourtie diner. „Well, you won't believe it but I think she's going to get married!"_

_Kagami almost choked on air and his spit. „What did you just say?"._

„_She met him during the winter cup, I think it's touou's coach", Kagami stood there, glued to the spot: „You have to be kidding me,right?"_

_The blackhaired shrugged and sighed: „I don't know and I don't really care as long as they're happy and he treats her well"._

_Kagami nodded: „I guess you're right..."_

_And that was it for their communication until they reached maji-burger, ordered and sat they had so much to talk about but recently Kagami was not in the mood to talk much. His mind was busy with thinking about a certain someone. _

_He unwrapped his fifth burger when his friend grabbed his wrist. _

_Kagami raised one of his, as many people called it bunny eyebrows(because they looked like the way japanese people cut their apples into little bunnies): „Something is wrong with you, Kagami!", weird normally Tatsuya would call him by his first name unless he was angry at him, or concerned. _

„_What do you mean, something is wrong? I am completely ok", he smiled._

„_The only moron I see is red-haired", another voice intermeddled with their conversation._

_Kagami sighed: „Aomine..."._

_As soon as he saw the other male his blood started boiling and he went mad. Aomine just knew how to push his buttons. The only direction their conversations took was insults or intense discussions about basketball. They never shared casual conversations as he did with Tatsuya. _

_Recently,however, there was another feeling when he spottet the dark-skinned ace, a rapid heartbeat. Kagami cocked his head and put another burger in his mouth. The taller, yet younger teenager sat beside him and grabbed one of Kagami's burgers._

„_Oi, Ahomine get your fingers off my stuff!"_

„_Down't wuanna", he chewed on his burger tilting his head back „Ju where se wouan who lofst lafst time"_

_Kagami grinded his teeth: „I will beat your ass whenever you're ready for i-"_

_Both of them got interrupted by a laughing Himuro._

„_Oi, do I know you?", Aomine gulped down the last bit of the stolen food._

„_I think you do, Aomine-san. I'm Himuro Tatsuya"_

„_Oh, you're on Murasakibara's team, right?" Tatsuya nodded. Aomine reached for another burger from Kagami's tray but the redhead saw it coming and brushed his hand away: „Go order your own stuff, Stealing-mine"._

„_Don't be so cold, Bakagami", he grinned, putting an arm around Kagami's shoulder. _

_Kagami blushed as he felt the dark-skinned strong arm around his neck. He felt more than uneasy."get your filthy arm off me, asshole!", he narrowed his gaze. „Huh? Who did you just call filthy? That arm and these hands could turn you into-" Kagami stuffed the rest of his greasy dinner into Aomine's good for nothing mouth._

„_Shut your trap, man!", Kagami hated it when Aomine was this way. Lately Aomine teased him more than the redhead enjoyed. Ok, he kind of enjoyed it because it was the thing that Kagami liked about Aomine. Yes, he did say like. Kagami liked him back then, yet he wasn't fully aware of it._

„_I'm going to take a piss", Aomine got up from the bench and left the other two teenagers alone. _

„_What's wrong with him, he's so gross. Did you see that Tatsuya? He fucking took my food without even asking", Kagami was sulking. _

„_I think you two seem closer than before", Tatsuya noted._

„_What the hell are you saying? It's getting worse and worse with him. He invades my privacy whenever we see each other, he steals my food, every tme we play one-on-one's he invites himself over aferwards, and then he occupies my living room and couch and he takes hours when he's taking a bath. Don't even get me started on his stupid grin. Jeez, I wish I could just beat him up"_

„_Oh, I see", Tatsuya smirked and crossed his hands under his chin, „you really do seem to **hate** him, Taiga!" His smirk widening followed by a wink._

_Kagami crossed his arms: „I do. He's just so goddamn stupid!"_

„_Well if you hate him that much you won't mind if I tease him a bit, will you?" Kagami shrugged: „Whatever floats your boat. Why would I care about, Ahomine"._

_Tatsuya saw the other teen coming back from the bathroom and when he was sure Aomine would see them, he leaned over the table, taking the ring around Kagami's neck between his fingers and fiddled with it a bit._

„_I can't believe you are still wearing that, Taiga", Himuro smiled. „I can't help it, it means alot to me...", he stuttered. „Just as much as you mean to me"_

„_Really? I'm glad because I love Taiga the most, too", Tatsuya raised his gaze, watching Aomine who stood there with eyes filled with rage._

_Although it seemed the other Ace tried his best to look as careless as ever but he could not give him the run-around. _

_Kagami still didn't realize that Aomine was back, he was busy with taking care of his flushed red face. How come Tatsuya could say such things with a serious face? When the bluenette sunk next to him on the bench, kicked against the table leg, causing it to bump into Himuro's stomach which again made the smallest teen grasp for air Kagami snapped back into reality. „Are you out of your mind, Idiot?", Kagami pushed Aomine of the seat, hurrying towards Tatsuya: „Oi, are you ok?" „It wasn't on porpuse,Bakagami", he put his pinky in his ear, looking unimpressed as ever; „How was I supposed to know that the tables are not grounded to the floor!"._

„_Yeah, I think Aomine-san wouldn't do that on purpose!", the teenager with the mole had his eyes fixed on the culprit once again. Kagami pulled Tatsuya off the bench, put the smaller teen's arm around his shoulder and his arm around his waist. „Are you hurt anywhere?", with his other hand Kagami examined Tatsuya's ribs. „No, it's okay I think it simply hit my solar plexus that's why I'm a bit short on air". _

„_Anyway I'm bringing you to my home now", he looked back at Aomine, „you could at least apologize if it wasn't on porpuse. But I guess that's too much for the great Aomine Daiki"_

„_Tch..", the bluehaired didn't say anything more and watched the other two teens leave._

„_Is he out of his freaking mind? What has gotten into him?", Kagami kept on grumping during their way back to his apartment. He was more than angry at Aomine, how dare he did that to his most important person. He opened the door to his apartment and led Tatsuya into the living room._

„_Maybe I took it a step too far?", Tatsuya sighed. _

_Although he had to admit, he was pretty impressed, or shocked that Aomine took the bait that easy. He was even more surprised about the fact that he actually lost his temper. Tatsuya thought it was not that much of a deal because he did not do anything serious and he was pretty sure that Aomine knew about Kagami's and his kind of relationship._

_There had to be more to it than just simple teasing and friendship between those two. Otheriwse there was no legitimate reason why Aomine would go to this extend. _

_However it could have been that it truly just was an accident, that Aomine actually didn't do it on porpuse. He didn't believe that Aomine wanted to hurt him physically, moreover it was probably done on impulse. An impulse caused by something that Tatsuya was sure to investigate about. Nevertheless he could not just straight out ask Kagami about their relationship because he knew that Kagami was a bit, well, slow when it came to certain things. Maybe he was just imagining things anyway..._

„_Huh? What are you saying? You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault that he is too stupid to control his legs.." Tatsuya laughed out loud: „Yeah I guess you're right. Well, anyways thanks but I think I'll just head home for now" _

„_He? Why? We just got here two minutes ago. You don't have to leave now just stay here a bit". Kagami's attention got distracted when the doorbell rang. „hm, I think I'm not needed here anymore, anyways", both teenagers made their way to the door. Himuro hugged Kagami and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up. Kagami blushed at the sudden weird behavior of his brother. „You're weird today, Tatsuya", he raised an eyebrow. „You will thank me later", with that said he opened the door and met a familiar sight. „Who would have thought?", he chuckled and passed Aomine who had his eyes locked on Kagami._

„_See you, Taiga", he stressed the Taiga more than necessary, somehow Himuro couldn't help himself but he had to try and see what Aomine would do. He waited for a comeback from Aomine or a word from Kagami but all he heard was the door closing. „Well well well..."_

„_What do you want Aomine?", Kagami went back to his living room, followed by a silent Aomine. Kagami didn't expect to see Aomine since he never came over on his own. Usually they ended up at Kagami's apartment when they played one-on-one and Aomine invited himself for dinner afterwards. _

„_I was bored so I thought I might just come over. Is it that weird?", he lay down on Kagami's couch and switched on the Tv. „To be honesst, after your more than strange behavior earlier I don't know if you can act normally anyway", the smaller teen kicked against Aomine's legs, „don't make yourself at home at another person's place. Move, Aho!"_

_He sighed and got up: „So, that ring.." Aomine fumbled with the remote control not looking at Kagami._

„_What about it?", when Aomine mentioned the ring Kagami automatically put it between his thumb and index finger and rubbed on the surface, smiling. „You got it from him?", it was by chance that kagami actually understood what Aomine was saying since he didn't look at him and spoke with a silent and husky voice. „What's wrong with you,man? You're acting weird..". _

„_Can I ask you something?", he was still not looking at Kagami. _

„_You..", suddenly Aomine turned his head and faced the readhead. „Are you in love with him?"_

_Kagami bursted out in laughter: „What the hell are you saying Aomine. Don't be gross!"_

_Aomine leaned in closer, observing Kagami. _

_Kagami's laughter stopped abruptly when Aomine's face was getting closer and closer. There it was again, that weird way his heart beated when he was with Aomine. He wanted to say something but there was something in the way that the dark-skinned male looked at him. „Did he ever touch you?", Aomine's breath tickled Kagami's cheek. The taller teen lowered his gaze. His voice started to ring in the other teen's head, clouding his senses. Kagami felt heat rising up in his face, he realized that he was breathing faster. _

„_What are you saying, Aomine? You're not making any sense at all and you're way too close..", Kagami finally grasped the situation they were in and how awkward and uncomfortable he felt. With his hands he tried to keep the other male on a distance by pushing them against Aomine's chest. _

_However it didn't do anything good besides that he felt the other ace's heart beating almost as fast as his own if not even faster. Aomine did not intend to back away, he leaned in closer and Kagami's hands felt his rockhard chest kneely. _

„_I asked if that 'brother' of yours ever touched you like **this**", Aomine pulled Kagami into his arms. Embracing him strongly, one hand on his neck, the other one caressing his back. Kagami was too startled to react. _

_What was going on? Was he being held by Aomine Daiki? The Aomine Daiki who rarely showed any kind of emotions except for apathy and boredom? The Aomine Daiki who usually made him feel like an idiot now held him like he was something precious? _

_This has to be a dream, right?_

_But, no, it wasn't. _

_Aomine's hand wandered up Kagami's back, slightly pulling him back, caressing his cheek . Kagami couldn't believe what was happening. This wasn't good. He had to break free but his whole body wasn't listening to his brain's commands. _

„_Aomine, let go please. You're not yourself. You don't know what you're doing.."_

„_No, you don't know what you have been doing to me all this time...", and with that the bluenette's lips landed on the redhead's. _

_Kagami's eyes shot wide open but when Aomine pulled him in closer again, tightened his grip around his neck, eagerly sucking on his lip his eyes slowly closed. _

_Aomine's other hand traced over Kagami's arm, giving him goosebumps and filled his stomach with butterflies or bees or mosquitos._

_There was no way of pulling back anymore, he had to fight back. He couldn't let Aomine hold the upper hand. Steady, Kagami slung his arms around Aomine's chest and finally opened his mouth to let the other advance. _

_Aomine's tongue found its way into Kagami's mouth and when both of their tongues met for the first time Kagami let out a hoarse moan. That caused the bluenette to abuse his lips even more. _

_His fingers intertwined with red locks, pulled the other teen's head back. They didn't share a soft kiss. It was quite the contrary, somehow it evolved into a battle of tongues. Kagami tried to force his tongue into Aomine's mouth but the other male would not have nothing of that sort. Instead, he shifted his weigh causing Kagami to lay down on his back. _

_Aomine let Kagami's tongue go and sunk his teeth into the other's lips, pulling it with him as his head retreated. A muffled moan escaped Aomine's throat this time. Kagami would have never imagined to hear this kind of sound from Aomine._

_His voice always had a weird effect on Kagami, that was for sure. And he already was aware of that but that moan was too much for him and all of his blood shot down to his groin. _

_As Aomine left a trail of saliva on his cheek and neck, Kagami heard him chuckling and felt the smile on his neck._

_Aomine's thigh had already parted Kagami's legs and rubbed against his errected member. He drew in the air sharply, he started panting. _

„_You're already that hard just from me touching you", the taller teen lifted the shirt of the obviously more embarrassed teen. _

„_Shut up...", Kagami's face was bright red and he felt like he was about to burn from the inside. _

„_Do you want me to make you feel good?", Aomine licked his lips. _

„_What are you-", before Kagami could retort their mouths met again._

_Sharing another kiss which was filled with lust. _

_Aomine managed to lift Kagami's shirt high enough to play with the other's nipples. _

„_Oi – where are yo", but when Aomine's thumb and index finger caressed his most sensual spot he couldn't talk back. He whimpered into Aomine's mouth._

„_Take your shirt off", Aomine's eyes hungrily followed Kagami's movements as he did as he was told without questioning. There was no need in questioniong because it just felt good what they were doing. It felt somewhat right. _

„_What about you...", Kagami stammered, with a flushed face, biting his lower lip. „Oh, so you wanna see more, huh?"_

„_No, who would care about your body..It would just feel weird if I were the only one to be nake-", he couldn't finish his sentence because he was granted with the sight of a shirtless Aomine Daiki, on top of him._

_Aomine watched Kagami as he let his gaze wander over his more than well build chest. „So, do you like what you see?", he moved back to straddle Kagami's legs and wrap them around his waist. _

_Kagami was still panting, his cock was throbbing and all he cared about was that he wanted to get rid of his stupid errection. Aomine slowly unbuckled Kagami's belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a bit. „Aomine...Are you sure we should..." but his words were cut off when he felt a hand around his member. Slowly stroking him._

_The redhead's mind was spinning, he felt dizzy. „Oh I think somebody likes what I'm doing. I would've never thought that you were this perverted, bakagmi!" Aomine's mouth left wet kisses on Kagami's chest, moving up to his stiff nipples. Kagami thought it was useless to respond with words, he figured it be enough to just focus on the things Aomine was doing to him. Anyway he felt great, his body felt great. He didn't want to ruin it by fighting back, causing Aomine to stop eventually._

_Still stroking the redhead, spreading pre-cum on the tip of Kagami's cock, he started sucking on Kagami's nipples._

_He was beyond satisfaction. His body was shaking and he needed to come desperatly. _

_Thanks to all that heavy panting, his mouth felt dry. He left scratches on Aomine's back as the younger teen increased the speed of his pleasuring movements._

„_What do you want me to do?", Aomine moaned into Kagami's ear, „do you want me to bend you over and fuck your brain out of you? Or do you by any chance want to suck me off?"_

_Kagami chuckled: „Don't make fun of me, you id- hnng", Aomine sucked on kagami's neck and took his errect member into a tighter grip. „Oh, what did you say? I quite didn't understand what you were saying. Say it, what do you want"_

_Kagamit bit his lower lip: „Ah shit... just make me come, asshole", he had never felt as much embarrassment in his whole life than he felt during this moment. _

_Aomine Daiki literally had him in the palm of his hand and turned him into a completely differrent person. Kagami never had sex before, the only thing he did was jack-off and, well, Kagami didn't do it as much as other teens in his age. But the thing that Aomine was doing to him, it boggled his mind. _

_But why did he react to Aomine's touches? Kagami never considered being gay. He never really felt attracted towards guys. Although he never felt attracted towards women, too. _

„_As you wish!", there it was again, Aomine's dirty smirk. _

_Aomine's grib tightened again and he increased the speed and pressure on Kagami's aching cock. He couldn't handle it anymore and thrusted into Aomine's palm._

_The taller teen connected their lips again and as he sped up his movements his kisses got sloppier, greedier, rougher._

_Kagami was now a moaning and panting mess lying under Aomine._

„_Gimme more of that sound, K-a-g-a-m-i", was the last thing Kagami heard. He had finally done 's voice drove him over the edge, combined with the bluenette's skilled movements, his lust reached the highest peak and he felt more than relieved when he came into Aomine's hands. With a few thrust he tried to let go of everything._

„_That's a lot of cum. You rarely touch yourself, hm?", Aomine licked his fingers, „doesn't taste as bad as I thought. Considering what kind of stuff you eat"_

_Kagami's face blushed anew: „Idiot, don't do that! It's gross"_

_Aomine licked even more of Kagami's cum off his palm and pushed his tongue inside the other's mouth. Brushing against the insides of his cheeks. Groaning into Kagami's throat. _

_Kagami never tasted cum and the first he tasted was his own... awesome..._

_The bluenette let go of him and sat back, stretching his back. „Ao..mine, what about you?" Aomine chuckled: „Are you that thirsty? No, sorry Kagami..I'm going to postpone the next lesson to another day". With these words Aomine got up, took his shirt and left..._

–_-_

„Kagami-kun, what happened?", a more than confused Kuroko opened the door and led Kagami into his apartment.

The taller man went straight for Kuroko's kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer: „I'm going to pay you back", he sighed.

„Don't worry about it", the former shadow opened himself a bottle and sat next to Kagami.

„Soooo...?", he asked, „Mind sharing some information with me?"

Kagami shook his head: „I don't know what happened. I wanted to buy food, bumped into Aomine, my food got wasted, he invited me over, we had dinner with Yuki and it was great and then he.."

„..kissed you", Kuroko took a huge zip from his beer and peered at his friend.

Kagami choked on his beer, his face turning into a huge blush. „How did you know?"

„It's not that I knew but we are talking about Aomine-kun and you, Kagami-kun..".

„What do you mean by that Kuroko?", the smaller male took the beer between his hands and scratched on the lable: „I don't know, Kagami-kun. I just felt it, when I saw you two guys together. It was like back in the days, when I watched you two leave for your house. And how Aomine disconnected our call.."

„But it's not like that anymore.. and besides.." Kuroko cut off his words: „10 years have passed.. I know that as well. But would you mind stop bringing that up every time? Obviously time did not erase any of your feelings towards the other, Kagami-kun."

„it did, Kuroko. I no longer have any feel-" - „towards that bastard", Kuroko mimiced his former light.

„Would **you** please stop doing **that,** Kuroko? It's annoying", Kagami snorted. „And I think it's annyoing how both of you keep on denying things", he sighed, „I know it is none of my business but Kagami-kun, don't you think this has some deeper meaning?".

Kagami clicked his tongue: „Yes you're right it is none of your business!"

„I am not saying all of that because I want to bully you..", the small man without presense kept on fumbling with his bottle, „It's just..I am thinking, maybe..you guys got another chance. And you were happy during your relationship, right, Kagami-kun?"

„Yes, I was..but that was ages ago. Things have changed Kuroko. You know that yourself. We can't go back to how it was because that is just not possible."

„Maybe you're right", Kuroko emptied his beer and went to the kitchen, „but can I ask you something?"

„Sure", the redhead replied „did you ki-" Kuroko's phone rang, „Sorry, Kagami-kun, I gotta take this one it is important". Thus Kuroko disappeared into his bedroom.

Kagami let out a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Was Kuroko right? Would it be ok to start over? Did their feelings really not change at all? All this time Kagami was pretty sure that he did not feel a thing for Aomine anymore.

Why does everything have to be complicated when it involved him and love?

But he did not love Aomine anymore. He was pretty sure of that, he did not have these kind of feelings towards the other man.

And even if he did, who could reassure him that Aomine wasn't just trying to get into his pants for good old times sake? Who could promise Kagami that he wouldn't end up alone again?

And how would Aomine explain to his daughter that he was..maybe..probably..eventually..in love with her teacher?

Maybe, Aomine didn't even intend to tell Yuki about it and just wanted to meddle with Kagami privately, to let out some steam. Who knows, Aomine was always a closed book, hard to read. Boredom on the outside and god knows what on the inside.

Kagami pinched himself. Get your head out of your ass, Taiga.

There is nothing between you and Aomine. It was just out of an impulse, nothing more and nothing less.

The redhead's heart, however left him with a sting. He didn't want to turn into the emotional wreck he was years ago. And the fact that Kuroko made „fun?" of him bringing up the gap of years that had passed didn't help at all.

10 years are a long time and of course he wouldn't feel love towards Aomine anymore. At the same time, he didn't feel hate as well. He was so nervous when he saw him for the first time. It took him back to everything but it wasn't out of love, right?

In the end it was just because Aomine knew how to get to him, how to get into his pants, literally.

And that goddamn voice of his, he cursed Aomine. He was still so good at using his voice for his advantages. Kagami asked himself if Aomine actually practiced on using his voice to seduce people. Or wasn't it Aomine's voice and more Kagami's brain which turned into mush when the other man opened his mouth and spoke?

Whenever he heard that voice he couldn't hold back. It started with a blushing face, trembling body and depending on the content of the spoken words, a horny redhead.

Which left Kagami with the question: Why did he not push Aomine back? Why did he let him advance and even kissed back?

He felt his heartbeat and he had to admit it was horrifiying how fast it was beating. How his head was spinning and his stomach tingled with joy.

Right now, every kiss Aomine planted on his body was burning and itching. Kagami wanted to take a shower and wash the memories of their physical contact away.

He then made it to the ground of his bottle, got himself a new one when he heard Kuroko's voice „I don't know if I should do that...Ask for it yourself..."

Kagami decided it wasn't appropriate to be eavesdropping, so he made himself comfortable on kuroko's sofa and focused himself on his beer.

And Kagami actually managed to not think for a couple of minutes until Kuroko returned.

„I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, it took a bit more time than i expected". Kagami put Kuroko off: „Don't worry. Who was it?". Kuroko shook his head: „nobody important, just a small business I had to take care off."

„You sound like a yakuza now, Kuroko", Kagami smiled.

„Well who knows, maybe I am!" , Kuroko flicked a finger against Kagami's forehead.

„You'd be the worst mafia boss ever, you do realize that, right?"

„I don't think so. I would be strict but still very loyal and loving with my servants!", Kuroko nodded.

„besides your servants wouldn't even notice you!", Kagami flicked his finger back at Kuroko's forehead this time.

„That's not a nice thing to say, Kagami-kun. Regarding that you are my first and most loyal servant!"

„Hee? Do I look like a servant to you?"

They kept on arguing about Kuroko's nonexisting career as a mafia boss until late that night. Kagami finally decided to go home, after he emptied his sixth bottle of beer and felt the alcohol take the full effect.

He said goodbye to Kuroko and weaved home. He bumped into several walls and street lights but he did manage to get home unharmed.

It was 2 am when he snuggled into his bed, checking his phone for emails, when his phone vibrated in his hands and a message from an unknown number popped up on his screen.

_Subject: Don't be mad at Kuroko.._

Kagami raised an eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about this. Actually he already knew what to expect. But when he read the message it still took him by surprise

_Kagami, it's me, Aomine. _

_How are you?_

Kagami sighed, that was it? That was all he had to say. And curse you, Kuroko. But Kagami was way too drunk too care so he replied with:

_Yo, Ahomine. Dw i wont hurt that midget._

_I'm drunk as hell, already in bed..gonna try to sleep soon._

_How about you? Why are you still up?_

Believe it or not, it took him more than 5 minutes to type that. Smartphones and alcohol is not a good combination. He put his phone on his nightstand, ready to close his eyes when it vibrated again.

_Can I call you? I wanna hear your voice.._

If Kagami would have been sober at this point, he clearly would have responded differently, but the drunken Kagami couldn't care at all. He thought it might be funny to talk to Aomine at night, while he was drunk and the other one probably tired as hell. And thanks to the alcohol in his system he didn't make a big deal out of the message, actually he felt flustered.

_Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure_

His phone rang immediatly as soon as his phone told him that Aomine recieved his textmessage.

„Yo", he murmured.

„What's up?", the other man replied.

„I don't know. I think I'm pretty tired.

Why are you still up anyways? Like you have a kid and isn't it tiring and maaan why are you even up?"

Kagami heard Aomine's chuckle: „I guess I was thinking about an Idiot"

_Please note, a drunken Kagami is even more dense than a sober one._

„Why are you thinking about an Idiot? Idiot's aren't worth thinking about. Think about kittens, yes, that's a good thing to think about, don't you think so too, Aho?"

„Oi oi oi, all this thinking makes me head spin, idiot!"

„Yours too?Man my head is spinning like hell.. you have noooo idea!", Kagami rolled on his side, „but seriously Ahomine, that thing you pulled off today..."

„hm?", Aomine said calmly, „what about it?"

„That was fucked up... two more minutes and i would have lost my restraint."

Aomine's voice got even more huskier: „What do you mean by that?"

Kagami sighed: „Are you really that stupid? I mean, I would've let you do me.."

Aomine coughed: „Wha- What did you just say? Repeat that please?"

Kagami yawned: „I said..it wasn't that bad to kiss you..mo..ro..."

„Bakagami? Oi! Hello? Are you asleep?...", Kagami wasn't asleep yet but he had not enough strength to talk anymore so he just let out a tired „mhhhhh" and nuzzled his head into his pillow.

„You're unfair saying this when I'm not around...

Well, it wasn't that bad to kiss you either..idiot..", was the last thing Kagami heard before he drifted into a long and good sleep.

**I will just end here and might work on the next chapter directly. I thought about including it here, cuz nothing much happened this time**

**BUT YOU GOT A FLASHBACK. **

_**I'm so sorry about my elemantary school like vocabulary and i suck at smut ;_; i apologize uwu**_

**And wasn't Aomine an ass?**

**But don't worry, everything will be revealed when I feel like digging into Past- Aomine's mind.**

**Next chapter Aomine POV**

**and...**

**Midotaka :) cuz I know you guys love it.**

**btw don't ask me how i ended up shipping alex and touou coach**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. My english is still as bad as ever and my writing sucks I am sorry. I love you**

**Please note: thanks to a review I realized that I messed things up in chapter 2.. actually I planned riko as the principal..I don't know how I ended up writing about momoi instead?!AND HOW COME I DID NOT REALIZE... sorry(better late than never)**

**I will change this in the next days.. so I apologize if it was confusing...**

**Have fun, cupcakes.**

* * *

**AOMINE POV**

When the bright sun lightened up Aomine's room and made him open his eyes, at 8 am, he did not even mind. Usually he would have grunted, closed the curtains and went back to sleep.

He knew that it would be ok since his daughter was now old enough to be on her own for a couple of hours.

Today however was different, the warmth of the sun felt good on his skin. It made his smile go wider. He had slept amazing.

First he couldn't sleep at all. He was staring at his phone, thinking back and forth whether it was ok to call or text Kagami. A sudden urge had manifested itself in Aomine's mind.

When the redhead ran away he didn't even know if he was sad or relieved. Of course his body was more than sad to let the potential sexpartner leave. Yet his mind told him it was for the best.

Lately, Aomine left his rationality behind and acted as he pleased. Acted like his body or heart told him to. Strangely he felt like he did not advance or mature at all in the past years.

When he saw how Kagami looked when he was talking to that certain someone on the phone, he was annoyed. How dare he answering his phone when he was walking home next to Aomine Daiki, who wanted to treat him to dinner?

And his stupid blushing face before he disconnected the call. The way he did not want to reveal the name of the caller. Averting his eyes, face bright red and stammering.

It annoyed Aomine to no end. Albeit letting the smaller man know what was going through his mind was not open for discussion.

And when he got out of his bath, hearing Kagami talking to that anonymous caller again, he lost his composure. His body moved on its own and that's how he found himself roaming his hands over Kagami's body, both of their tongues caressing the other's. He couldn' stop anymore, not at this point where he had Kagami trapped underneath him, his body clearly showing off that he still reacted perfectly to Aomine's touches and words. Unfortunately for the smaller man, that was the worst reaction he could have given to Aomine. The bluehaired man's brain lost the connection to his vessel. There was no more thinking, no more evaluating, just simple actions. And that was the worst thing Aomine could have done because Kagami's fist landed faster on his face than he managed to dodge or avert the impact.

Luckily, that punch connected his brain to the rest of his body and snapped him out of his trace, so that he could actually understand that this was wrong. Aomine Daiki had no ohter options but to let the other leave.

He did not remember how long he sat in the hall, still half naked. Did he fuck things up again? Was that the peak of the iceberg? Had he scared him away?

In fact, he wanted to hold back but we know now that Aomine was not good at holding back when it involved that certain airhead.

Somehow he accomplished to get dressed and get into bed.

And there he found himself, shifting from one side to the other. His thoughts rotating in his head. There was no possibility that he could shut his inner self up. As he let his gaze wander around the room, he spotted his phone and there it was again. The not thinking-mine, the just do-things-mine, try to make the best of the situation-mine.

„Aomine-kun..", his old friend answered his call.

„Tetsu, what's up?", Aomine tried to be as cool as possible, he couldn't let Tetsu know what happened, otherwise there was no chance for him.

„A certain, very confused redhead came over.", Kuroko chuckled, „what's going on with you two, Aomine-kun?"

„Kagami is with you?", was all he could retort as soon as his mind progressed the situation.

„Yes he is. so, it is a rather rare occassion to have you call me. What can I do for you?", Kuroko seemed bothered.

„It's nothing.." , Aomine had a bad feeling about this.

Should he really try to ask? Was it ok? Kagami was probably sitting next to Kuroko, wouldn't he then get wind of it?

„What are you guys doing?", a poor attempt to distract Kuroko's attention.

He heard a long sigh on the other line of the phone: „Kagami is drinking beer and I am...well you know, talking to you on the phone, asking myself why you called, Aomine-kun"

„Drinking?", Aomine inquired, „Kagami is not good at holding his liquor..He does weird things when he's drunk. So if he tries to get into your pants, Tetsu.."

„Just spill it already, Aomine-kun. You surely didn't call me at this kind of hour to tell me about things I already know." Kuroko was really bothered, wasn't he? Or was it just Aomine's imagination? Wasn't he just projecting his own annoyance, that he had to ask him for help, on tetsu?

„Ah, jeez. Fine...", he took a deep breath, „I want Kagami's number"

„That's all?", his former team member replied, „I don't know if I'm in the position to do that, Aomine-kun.. You should ask him yourself!"

Aomine grunted: „If I could ask him I would have done it, but as you can see he's with _you_ right now. And _I_ can't ask him..."

He didn't remember but he thought he heard Kuroko laugh on the other side of the phone.

„Alright alright..But if he's mad at me, you owe me 100 milkshakes and for the humble act of me 'betraying' my dear friend I already earned one."

Aomine scratched his head: „Ya sure, don't worry. My treat!"

And thus, after writing down the phonenumber he had longed for, he was back to moving from one side to the other on his bed. He lost track of time and space, stopped counting how often he unlocked his phone, dialed the number and threw the phone back on his bed, him making several bothered noises.

Finally at 2 am he decided it would be okay because he reckoned that Kagami was probably already asleep, so he wouldn't answer. Or that he might wrote down the wrong digits, put them in the wrong order. Disabeling his message to reach the other's phone.

_Kagami, it's me Aomine._

_How are you?_

Uncool..., he grinned.

Tossing his phone to the other side of the bed he closed his eyes. Trying to fall asleep but when his phone vibrated he shot up. Unlocking his phone, staring at the screen which said „1 new message. From: Kagami. Subject: whatever".

He looked to his left, to his right, making sure he was on his own. Which was obviously stupid because he knew he was. Yet he felt him getting nervous as he hit the „read" button.

He laughed at the content of the message. Kagami really got wasted huh? It wasn't a long message but it probably took him some time to reply. Aomine however didn't want to let the conversation end so quickly. He wanted to apologize for his behavior but it seemed wrong through a textmessage. So the only reasonable thing to do was: calling Kagami.

Fortunately the drunken redhead agreed.

Aomine never reacted so fast in his whole life, as soon as he read his last message he dialed the number and had a slurring Kagami answering.

He was pretty surprised by the fact that Kagami was talking to him normally, even after today's events. Not that he minded, he was completely fine with that. Even more than relieved. Still he had to apologize.

When Kagami brought up the incident his insides were twiching. He didn't want to admit that he was scared by what might slip out of Kagami's mouth next.

But there was no fighting, no insults.

The redhead said that he did not MIND kissing him.

That it wasn't BAD to kiss Aomine.

He caught himself blushing.

It was an unsual thing for Aomine Daiki. Blushing was something for girls or..

Kagami..

but when it was Kagami, it was okay. His reddened face was cute.

All in all, the older man looked way too cute for his own good sometimes. Which was weird if one considered his huge build and muscular body. Kagami Taiga was manly through and through, just like Aomine. How come whenever he smiled or wore embarrassed facial expressions he turned into a human Aomine considered „cute"?

He waited for more to come but it got silent on the other side of the phone. „Are you asleep?", he asked.

A tired „mhhh" of Kagami told Aomine that there was nothing left to say or do, yet however he couldn't just disconnect the call.

„...It wasn't bad kissing you either...idiot".

When his phone connected with the surface of his bed Aomine had to calm himself down.

Aomine tired to picture Kagami's face. It was weird for Kagami to say such things straight forward.

During their relationship Kagami was the one having trouble telling Aomine that he cared about him, or loved him. Aomine didn't hold it against Kagami because the younger man knew how much both of them loved eachother. And if you know that you love eachother you don't have to say it out loud because there are different ways to show your affection towards your loved-one. Although, whenever Kagami tried to speak his thoughts he used to tilt his head, avoid Aomine's gaze and then confess with a silent voice. These things drove Aomine crazy and he couldn't restrain himself from jumping the other and carve his being into Kagami's soul.

Anyhow they had these situations where he turned into something...sexy. Where he initiated the physical moments of their relationship. In this state Kagami was the one pushing down Aomine, whispering naughty things into Aomine's ear, almost ripping apart Aomine's clothes as if Kagami was about to fall apart if he didn't get his way as fast as possible.

These things turned Aomine's mind and body into pudding. Into a horny pudding. He always had difficulties with Kagami topping him, doing all the things. Just being on the recieving end always felt weird for Aomine because what he enjoyed most about their sex were the sounds Kagami made, how his body reacted to Aomine's touches and voice. Aomine enjoyed being in charge of things because it gave him a feeling of security.

When he was the one being looked at by Kagami he felt somewhat embarrassed because he always tried his best to be the cool one. He coudln't shake the feeling that he didn't look as tough as he wanted to when two fingers were sliding into his most private spot of his body.

He remembered the first time it happened, how he just did not want to make any weird or embarrassing sound. Kagami wouldn't take any of that shit and transformed into something even more sexier.

It turned into a game for Kagami, trying to get Aomine to moan, whimper and beg for more. He then, tied Aomine's hands to the bed to prevent the blue-haired from touching him. And as Kagami's lips came closer to Aomine's without kissing him, it drove him insane. The redhead simply smiled, breathed softly, brushed his lips against the other's without actually touching them.

It was just a soft touch, making him furious. Aomine cursed Kagami, pushed his head forward, trying to catch these lips on his own but the readhead retreated too fast.

„Beg for it", was all he said.

„Do I look like somebody who begs for a _kiss_, idiot!", retorted Aomine while grinding his teeth.

And with that he triggered the evil side of Kagami. Without a warning he got rid of Aomine's underwear, lifted up the other's legs and dug his nails into Aomine's ass, grinning devilishly.

Aomine couldn't hold back the moan when Kagami's tongue massaged his entrance.

It felt way too fucking good. Until now it was always Kagami who was the one having his... hole filled..and Aomine didn't know that it felt this good. It was a weird feeling of pleasure but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all as Kagami's tongue slid in and out, treating Aomine's ass and entrance like a five star menu.

The worst part was when Kagami moaned at the pleasure it gave him while satisfying his lover. Aomine was dumbstruck. It was too hot, he wanted to be kissed and feel these sounds vibrating in his mouth. Yet he still did not want to beg, he simply couldn't do it. Aomine Daiki was too busy with arching his back, struggling with his tied hands to get something to hold on and release the pressure he was feeling inside of his body. He wanted to connect his fingers with the redhead's hair pushing his face and his tongue deeper into him.

Kagami knew that, and stopped for a second to sit on Aomine's lap. Now, that Aomine's more than aroused genitals made contact with Kagami's ass he begged for strength to tear this stupid rope apart and just spread the other's legs and fuck him into a coma.

Kagami's mind had other plans, he fucking started to touch himself. Jacking off, infront of Aomine. Now Kagami combined two evil things, his aroused face and dominance over Aomine. Aomine bid his lip, praying that somehow he could manage to free himself.

„Don't you dare, Kagami", his voice was a mixture of a serious warning and a request.

„You mean this?" , Kagami used Aomine's legs as a backrest to present his full naked being to Aomine.

„Stop touching yourself when I can't do anything...", he growled.

Kagami didn't listen, instead he increased the speed of his masturbation.

Teasing Aomine with glances that said: „You know what you gotta do. Just one sentence and everything will be different. Just one simple request and I'll give you what you desire!"

„Ah fuck it!", Aomine grumbled, „fucking kiss me already or you will regret it!"

Kagami's movements stopped and he raised an eyebrow at his more than pissed off lover: „Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

And as both of their lips finally connected, Kagami untied Aomine's hands..

And oh boy, did Aomine take his revenge on Kagami that night...

He did not know how he accomplished to fall asleep after remembering that scene.

It was going to be a good day today, he just felt it.

Putting on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants he got out of his room. Where he was greeted by Yuki playing video games in the living room.

„Morning, darling!", he kissed her on the head.

„Aaaaah your smile is too bright. Give me a pair of sunglasses. I am turning blind!", she covered her eyes.

„Something good happened, didn't it, daddy?" She followed every step her father made still presenting that dumb smile.

„I don't know.. We'll see.

Have you had breakfast already?", Aomine came back to the living room holding a cup of coffee.

„Yes, since I thought you were probably up late with Kagami-sensei!"

he almost spilled half of his coffee at his daughter's remark: „No, well.. erm..he left pretty soon after you went to bed!", he replied.

„too bad you seemed to like each other a lot in the past, didn't you daddy?"

For a ten year old her mind was way too sharp. What was wrong with his daughter? Did she turn 17 over night?

_Little devil..._

„I don't know", he shrugged, „what gave you that impression?"

Yuki hit the pause button on her game: „Just female intuition. Since you often played basketball together i figured as much."

Seriously what happened? Where did his daughter go? Did 10 year old always speak that way? Did Kagami mix a weird potion in her food?

„Y-yeah.", he sighed.

„I can't wait to see you and Kagami play against eachother! Kagami-sensei is so good at basketball. I bet he could beat you although you're that strong!"

„Oi, nobody can beat your dad!", he sulked, „You're my daughter. You're supposed to be rooting for me and not for that idiot teacher of yours!"

„of course I am rooting for you, daddy!", she grinned.

„Anyways, it's sunday afterall. So what do you want to do? Watch a movie? Play outside? Visit Satsuki? Do you have homework to do? Any upcoming tests?"

„No and no homework. Ayame-chan called this morning, asking if i could come over.."

„Oh, so you already made friends?", his daughter was a lot better in things that involved socializing. And people always seeked her warm comforting presensce. Aomine wasn't bad at socializing but he just did not enjoy it anymore. Somehow Aomine Daiki couldn't handle adults even tho he was one of them now. There was just something about them that bored him to death. All of them were so ordinary.

Had their cute little homes, a dog, a car, a great job.

There was nothing exciting about them..

She nodded: „Ayame-chan is really great. She said she likes that I enjoy playing basketball. And she will come to every game and cheer me on. She doesn't mind that I am not much into girly stuff.."

Aomine poked her cheek: „Well then let me drop you off at her place!"

Yuki jumped off the couch in joy: „Thank you, daddy! But won't you be alone without me around?"

„it can't be helped. I knew the time would come where you'd leave me alone for someone cuter", he covered his face with his hands, sniffing, „I just wished for more time"

„You really are an idiot!", Yuki giggled.

There was still enough time left before they had to leave. Aomine ate breakfast, Yuki kept on playing her video games. The man joined her for two rounds, realized that he started to suck at video games. Thanks to his age, he thought.

„Are you ready, honey?", pulling a grey hoodie over his head he heard his daughter approaching him.

„Daddy, could you at least wear a pair of simple jeans? I don't like you to meet Ayame-chan's parents in that outfit!", she let herself sail to the ground, tieing her schoes.

Aomine took a look at himself in the mirror: „Why? I want to play some basketball afterwards and I don't wanna carry a bag nor do I wanna change in public! Don't be such a square!"

„It's not about me being a square...It's more about you acting like an adult!", Yuki got up and searched for something in her bag.

„What happened to my daughter the last night? Yuki chan? Yuuuuuki? Where are you? Thre's someone wearing your face!", Aomine put a hand on his forehead acting like he was a sailor who was looking for an island.

„I am jsut embarrassed and nervous!", the young girl took the strap of her bag between her hands and fiddeled with it. Shifting her weight from her left to her right foot.

„You don't have to be nervous. I don't remember my daughter being thatanxious around people. Aren't you usually the one who is more out-going than anybody? And didn't you say that Ayame-chan likes you, yourself? Just be who you are. That's the Yuki we all love!", he got on his kness, poking the tip of her nose.

Yuki nodded, Aomine took her small hand into his and both headed to his car.

When they fastened their seatbelts Yuki raised her voice: „But what if her parents don't like you and think you're mean?"

Aomine's eyes widened: „What do you mean by that? I'm always nice..."

he was sulking again..

„I know that, daddy. But sometimes..you're weird with other adults.."

„That's just how adults work. We're all weird"

With that being said both of them kept quiet til they reached Yuki's new friend's house.

Ayame-chan was a cute little girl. And her parents were ok, he thought. Acceptable, boring, but acceptable. He didn't intend to hang out with them anyways.

So he left as soon as he could.

He turned the key in the ignition and headed for the court. Yuki's words still echoing in his head. He wasn't acting mean towards adults. It wasn't Aomine Daiki's fault if they couldn't bring up any topic to talk about. He didn't ignore most of them on porpuse, there was just not a single father who enjoyed basketball. All of them kept talking about soccer. Who cared about that sport anyway.

Luckily it took him less than five minutes to arrive at the court. He took his Basketball from the backseat and scuffed towards the court. He came to an abrupt halt when he made out two fimilar physiques.

„Aomine-kun!", a small dark-haired man stood infront of him, „I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! Shin-chan, look who's here!"

A tall greenhead made a turn and simply nodded: „Aomine. Takao, don't call me Shin-chan."

„Midorima...Takao..", Aomine stretched himself, „there go my plans of some quiet basketball on my own. Well, now that we're already here. You wanna play a bit?"

„I'm going to buy us something to drink. Ice-tea as usual, Shin-chan?"

„No, I don't need anything. I've got broth.", Midorima pulled out a bottle.

„Why the hell would you drink broth when you're playing Basketball, Midorima? That's just gross..", Aomine snorted.

„It's my lucky item for today" Takao took the bottle out of Midorima's hands: „That simply means you can't drink it, right? If you'd drink it your lucky item will be gone, Shin-chan!"

„I guess you're right... then... I would like some ice-tea please!" Takao stand on tiptoes, kissing Midorima's cheek who immediatly shifted his head to the other side.

„Then I'll be back"

„It seems like you're still not able to have him doing that to you in public, huh?", Aomine rotated the ball on his index finger.

„I don't know what you're talking about...", Midorima snapped Aomine's ball from his finger and with skills it landed in the next basket.

„Oi, use your own basketball!

And what do you mean by that? Are you still denying things? Poor Takao.. I don't know how he's keeping up with you for years now."

„Don't talk about him as if you'd know him, Aomine. Besides you aren't one to talk.."

As Aomine bend down to grab the ball he shot around, raising an eyebrow at Midorima's sudden remark.

„Are you trying to imply something?", he hissed.

Midorima shook his head: „How could I? I just don't like it when people talk about Takao..."

Thus their verbal conversation ended. They were fixated on dealing with this matter in a more physical way.

And Aomine enjoyed that. Finally some adult he knew how to ineract with. Less talking, more basketball. However he was glad the conversation came to a halt. He was afraid that Midorima might talk about a person who's name Aomine didn't want to hear right now.

Aomine snatched the Ball from Midorima and made his way to the hoop when takao's voice reached his ear: „Shin-chan, look I have found Kagami!"

When the name hit Aomine's eardrum, he lost his balance and somehow messed up his shot.

„Takao, I told you not to shout in public places.", Midorima walked towards the two men. Aomine's mind was spinning.

He was more than happy that Kagami was present but at the same time he begged to the gods that Kagami did not see his embarrassing failure.

„Kagami, look Aomine's here too", Takao pulled Kagami and Midorima back to the middle of the court.

„Y-Yo", the redhead said, raising a hand.

Aomine gulped and decided it was best not to get too excited.

„'sup..", he grabbed the ball and tossed it to Midorima.

„I don't feel like playing right now..." Aomine let himself fall on the bench.

Seconds later Takao joined him: „I thought the two of you would act more surprised than that..It's disappointing"

„That's because we've already met each other...", Aomine took a sip from his water.

„Wait, what? And the two of you are still alive? At the same time?

So Kuroko definetly told the truth...", Takao grinned.

„Of course, we're adults..." Aomine threw back his head.

„adults, heh?... How are you dealing with it?", he faced Aomine.

„I don't know. Better than I expected I think.."

In all these years Aomine found a strange liking to Takao. For some inexplainable reasons they got closer and when Tetsu and his friendship started to crumble, he found a good counterpart in Takao.

They weren't really _that_ close, Aomine just felt that he could talk to Takao.

And be himself without being judged or being made a fool of. And it was the same for Takao. They didn't see each other much, or hung out often, but when they did they talked and Aomine was thankful that Takao was good at keeping secrets. Takao, in Aomine's point of view, was good to rely on. Although he had a suspision of Takano discussion Aomine's private matters with Midorima, he didn't mind. Because Midorima was not a man to meddle with the affairs of others and most of the time he did not even care, at least that's what he wanted to appear like, on the outside.

„You could have told me that he's back, you know.." Aomine turned his head.

„I don't know if I could have. It's been not that long. Three months, right? And I thought it would be best not to.", Takao met Aomine's gaze, „but it did shock me when I found out that Yuki-chan transferred to our school!"

„Don't even get me started on this one, I almost crapped my pants. Did you guys ever mentioned my name infront of him?", he nodded towards Kagami.

The other man shook his head again: „Look, we thought it would be the best for everyone not to meddle with your affair anymore. And as it seems you guys are ok."

Aomine sighed: „I am completely not ok..Takao. I did things I'm not proud of", Aomine moped.

„You know Aomine, there is no use in sulking. Sure, maybe we do things we are not proud of. But you're too proud to beging with. All of your fake pride was always standing in your way. Even when you could have prevent him from leaving back in the days. It was your pride that wouldn't let yo-"

„Takao!", suddenly Midorima stood infront of them and shut his lover up with a long kiss.

„Aomine, I'm sorry I think we need to go home for now. Takao said too much, don't listen to this idiot."

„What do you mean i said too much, Shin-chan?"

„Shut up or you'll regret it at home!", Midorima grabbed Takao by his wrist and both males left the court.

„What happened just now?", Kagami let himself fall down next to Aomine.

„Don't ask me. These two guys have been giving me a headache for years. Seriously I don't get Midorima. I mean if you like someone wouldn't you want to share that with the whole world. There's nothing more to it, is it?", Aomine's mouth was faster than his brain.

„Um..yeah...", Kagami scrached his cheek, „I guess that's how things like this work" Did Aomine just say what Kagami was thinking that Aomine had said?

„How's your head?", the younger man didn't realize what he had said fit their situtation perfectly, too.

„Eh, fine.." Kagami remebered yesterday night's call and the words he said to Aomine. When he woke up it seemed like a dream. He checked his phone to confirm that this had been a horrible nightmare. Unfortunately it wasn't. The messages were there and also in his incoming calls there was Aomine's number. Which meant just one thing. Kagami told Aomine Daiki that he had enjoyed the kiss they shared that evening.

He felt like dying. Even now he wanted to disappear. His heart missed a beat when he spotted Aomine from afar, playing with Midorima. This time there was no way of running away.

There were wittnesses and he did not want Takao and Midorima see that there might eventually, be a possibility (a 0,00000001% possibility) that his feelings for Aomine were slowly coming back.

„You were quite drunk, weren't you? You should just quit drinking when you can't hold your liquor, Bakagami".

„Pfff..I don't want to hear that from a grandpa!", he stuck out his tongue.

„Who are you calling grandpa? You do know that you are older than me? And if you don't put that thing back in your mouth i will bite it off..."

„Ya, that's what you wish you coul-", Kagami tried to stop his mouth but it kept on talking.

As Aomine's face turned into a grin, he regretted every syllable that escaped his throat.

Basically what he said was „You better just kiss me if you want me to give in"

He had already pictured how Aomine would lean in closer and sweap him away with a kiss but it never came. Leaving a somewhat frustrated Kagami behind.

Instead Aomine simply placed his hand on his head and rumpled his hair.

„Well I'm off then", Aomine took the ball of the ground and stopped for a second.

„Are you busy today?"

Kagami looked up: „not really. Where's Yuki-chan by the way?"

His hands clenched into a fist as he tried to control his rapid heartbeat.

„At Ayame-chan's. I am starving right now..You could repay me for the dinner..but I don't have much at home."

„Well me neither...", Kagami stammered.

Was this really okay? Just the two of them? Alone in someone's apartment..

On the one hand there was a chance that something like yesterday might happen again. And when there was no reason to it the breaks like a sleeping child next door, who knows if Kagami could stop.

On the other hand, Aomine could have made a move on him just a second ago but he didn't.

Would it be ok?

„We could buy stuff on our way to your home. My car is parked around the next corner. So we wouldn't have to carry all of it..", offered Aomine.

„Aomine I think we shouldn't..", Kagami clenched his fists harder to fight against his heart which was telling him to go.

But there was another feeling besides joy in Kagami and that feeling was fear. In this moment, the fear was having the upper hand.

„Why not?", suddenly Aomine stood infront of Kagami, looking down on him.

His gaze was harder, it was as he was looking right through Kagami.

„Don't you think this will end badly?", Kagami finally said with a trembling body.

„No, I think you're a great cook and it will probably taste good. I don't get your concern at all"

„You know what I'm talking about, don't you?", Kagami's eyes finally met Aomine's.

„Would it be that bad if something happened...? Last night you sa-"

Kagami had to do something to convince Aomine that the way they were heading down was a dead-end road and both of them would end up getting hurt, another time. He had to say something to persuade himself that this wasn't what he wanted. There was no such thing as a happy get back together after ten years. The older man had to stop this nonsense.

They weren't part of some cheesy Yaoi manga:„I know what I said last night. And I was drunk. Don't try to take advantage of that one stupid thing I said while I was being intoxicated, Aho! I didn't mean it ..You were always like this, deciding things on your own. Taking advantage of people in weak situtation. It's what annoys me the most. I don't want to repeat myself: I didn't enjoy your kiss at all...So please stop being so irritating and just leave me alone..."

As the words came out of his mouth he tried to stop himself. It was true what he said but he didn't want these words to leave his mouth, to speak them out loud.

He didn't want to be the asshole, he didn't want to take back what he said because he meant it.

He just didn't want Aomine to know. Aomine was not supposed to get close to him again. There was so much at stake for both parties. Be it that Aomine was divorced or not. It just had to stop when there was a chance that nobody would get hurt.

And that was now.

Kagami had to be the one to push Aomine away. He knew Aomine couldn't do it. The readhead didn't understand how he managed to do it. It just happened. And there he was, being _torn apart_ between regret and pride. He finally spilled what was on his mind. Although, 60% of these words were lies.

„Then at least look me in the eyes when you try to tell me that", Aomine looked angry.

Of course Kagami couldn't lift his head and face the other. How could he. And if he did he would end up crying and he did not want that to happen.

„You can't because your lying. And don't treat me like a complete moron. I know you, Kagami. Don't cause a scene just because I want to make up for some things. I know I messed up big. Twice already.. but you don't get the reason why..At least I am trying. I would appreciate it if you would just acknowledge my efforts. I called you to apologize...", Aomine threw the ball at Kagami.

Out of relfex he caught it: „I didn't know..."

„Of course you didn't know. It's because you forget to think how others feel sometimes. It's because you're an Idiot..I can't even be mad at you..

I couldn't apologize.. because you were... REALLY CUTE,OK? And I didn't know what to do. It made me happy when you said you didn't mind it...You asshole!

So please just shut your mouth, get off that bench and let me get the compensation for yesterday's dinner. I am really not asking for much here, aren't I?"

With that being said, Kagami had no right to verbally attack back. Clearly Aomine had won this fight. There was nothing he could have retorted, not with the way he was looking now. Face flushed red and a heart that was performing saltos in his chest. He was more than happy that Aomine wasn't looking at him right now.

Aomine however knew how Kagami looked like. It took all his of strenght to not storm over to the adorable looking Kagami and put his arms around the other's neck. He said it himself, he wanted to apologize. He wanted to make amends. Aomine had to take a few steps back and stop forcing himself on the other man. It seemed like it was the wrong thing to do, it only had the effect of Kagami pushing Aomine away.

Afterall, Aomine's intention was to make Kagami fall for him head over heels again. He didn't intend to scare him away every time their relationship made a tiny progress. Aomine Daiki had to be patient with Kagami a second time in his life.

–-

„Man that was good stuff, Bakagami!", Aomine fell down on Kagami's couch.

„Glad you liked it..Oi what's that weird smell..Ahomine are you smoking in my apartment?"

„Oh sorry, old habits..", Aomine looked for a place to extinguish his cigarette.

„Ah nevermind...finish this one..

Since when do you smoke anyways?", Kagami opened a window and put an ashtray on the coffeetable.

„Four weeks after Yuki's birth.. You have no idea how annoying an infant can be. You're lucky that you didn't have to go through this!"

Aomine's words hit Kagami like a shovel against his head. How could Kagami be glad that he wasn't a dad? Many of his friends had children or were at least married. He was the only one who had to return to an empty apartment. When he was younger he swore to himself that he would not let this happen to him anymore. He was sick of returning to a place where nobody was waiting for him.

When he and Aomine finally got together he thought he found that certain someone. It was good coming home after Aomine. Although his apartment was a mess by then, he didn't mind. The mess only meant that there was someone who caused it and this someone was probably just dead bored.

But no, it wasn't meant for him to have somebody waiting for him.

„I think you should consider yourself lucky", he took a seat next to Aomine, offering him another beer. It was probably their fifth one already. Kagami was slowly getting worried about his habit of drinking.

Aomine accepted gladly: „Sorry.. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I'm happy that I have Yuki. Still,-...I-.. catch myself thinking about how everything would have turned out if she weren't born...

I am the worst.. I love her with every inch of my being. She is my everything. But whenever I look at her I see you and I remem.."

Kagami tried to snatch the bottle away from Aomine: „I think you have had enough alcohol for today, don't you think so?"

„Don't touch it..for once, I am trying to be honest with you...Please stop treating me like a fool. I'm a grown adult, too..", his voice was shaking, right?

„I'm sorry.." Kagami didn't know what to do. He felt happy about the words leaving Aomine's throat. At the same time they destroyed him. He didn't want to be the source of such feelings hold by Aomine towards his own daughter.

„You don't have to be sorry. Kagami, you did nothing wrong. It was my fault.. All of it was my fault. I fucked up everything!"

Somehow Kagami did manage to get the bottle from Aomine: „You simply have to think about the one good thing that evolved from this situation. And that is your daughter. She's wonderful Ahomine. I'm jealous that she isn't my daughter. She's such a pure and honest child. The complete opposite of you!", he chuckled.

„Oi, what's that supposed to mean? I'm pure too", Aomine crossed his arms infront of his chest.

„Pure as the devil", remarked the redhead.

„You never had a problem with my dirty side..." pouted Aomine.

„Don't say such things out loud, you Idiot!", Kagami pushed Aomine off the sofa, „Weren't you the one telling me that I can't hold my liquor? Look at you!"

„Shut up, the last time I drank was 4 months ago, Bastard!"

Aomine crawled back on the couch: „You really got tsundere in these last years..."

„Who are you calling a tsundere, you drunken piece of shit?", Kagami was about to kick the other man down again but Aomine moved faster and lay his head on his lap.

„Oi..Ao..."

„Just a little nap...I'm...so tired...Kaga..smells so good", was followed by a loud snore.

Kagami propped his head with his hand. Running his hands through the other's navy blue hair.

It was just like back in then..Aomine's face softened so much whenever he was asleep. It was like he was a different person.

„...You're so annoying...

Look who's cute!", with these words Kagami's lips met the other's forehead...

* * *

**I'm sorry that the Midotaka part was so short..But I suck..and eeeeh...**

**I've got the feeling nothing is happening in my chapters?! PROGRESS WHERE ARE YOU?**

**eh nevermind me...**

**Well well ..**

**see you next chapter**

**:***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update. I'm a lazy shit.. and writers block hit me very hard...**

**At the moment I'm having difficulties figuring out how to get the story rolling...I have a couple of pages with notes but I am not so sure on how long I should drag the story before finishing it..**

_**What do you guys think? Do you wanna read more or should I finally wrap it up?**_

_******I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy working on it although i'm really drained right now -sighs**_

* * *

With a sleeping Aomine on his lap, Kagami had struggled whether to push him away or let him continue sleeping. It was not like he minded it much since Aomine kept quiet. At the same time, to remind you he had drunken a couple of beers, his bladder made itself felt. He tried to loosen Aomine's grip on his t-shirt, lifted the blue haired head carefully while trying to move his body away. The sleepyhead let out several noises of discontent but Kagami accomplished to free himself. While letting Aomine's head sink slowly on the couch he took another close look at his face.

He couldn't believe what sleep did to people. No matter how grumpy one might look through out the day, as soon as their eyes closed and they drifted off to sleep, their faces turned soft and peaceful.

„I will never get used to your sleeping face", brushing several strains of navy blue hair out of Aomine's face. His hair has gotten a bit longer. Not that many noticed that since Aomine's hair was still short, but Kagami did.

As he got out of the bathroom he noticed music playing. He didn't remember turning on the stereo and Aomine was still sleeping on the couch.

When he got closer to him, however, it seemed as the sounds were coming out of Aomine's pocket.

„It's probably his cellphone", carefully fumbling in Aomine's pocket, trying not to wake him up, he got ahold of his phone and looked at the screen. It said „Ayame's old-folks"

Oh shit, Yuki was at Ayame's and she had to go to school tomorrow. Yuki probably wanted to be picked up by Aomine but how could Kagami explain to a 10 year old that her dad was drunk at 7pm.

„Ah, Ahomine. You're always causing me trouble, you idiot!", he went to the kitched and answered the call.

„Daddy, how long will you let me wait for you to finally pick up your phone", the little girl was sulking.

„Oh, Yuki-chan. It's your teacher, Kagami."

„Kagami-sensei? What are you doing with daddy's phone? Where is he? Is he ok? Did he hurt himself?"

Kagami tried to calm her down: „Ah no, don't worry. He's just pretty exhausted. We played Basketball for a while, had dinner at my place and then he fell asleep. Sorry Yuki-chan", not the best excuse but he thought it might be enough to fool a child.

„Oh thank god!", Yuki let out a sigh of relieve, „can you wake him up now? I wanna go home!"

Oh no, he could not wake up Aomine and let him drive, not in this condition. If he were on his own, why not, Kagami wouldn't mind if Aomine drew his car against a wall... but with Yuki involved that would be reckless and stupid.

„Ah...well...you see...I tried but he's...you know, sleeping like a rock. No matter what I do I can't wake him up. Can't you stay at Ayame's over night?", poor Yuki-chan.

„I don't have any things for school with me, sensei...", she seemed nervous.

„Ok Yuki, I know where Ayame lives it's not that far away from my apartment. Let me pick you up, then we'll go to your place and than you'll have a sleep-over with your dad at my apartment. How does that sound?", what a major pain in the ass...

Kagami wanted to take a loooooong bath, read magazines and eat snacks in bed but now he had to play the babysitter for Aomine. Yes, exactly, he thought it was more troublesome to take care of that stupid idiot than his daughter. Kagami liked her and probably would enjoy having that little packet of energy at his place.

The important question was, how would he manage to hide the drunken Aomine from his daughter?

„Sensei, I don't wanna cause you any trouble", she stammered

„Don't worry. It's no trouble at all. It can't be helped now anyway. Let's go to school together, tomorrow. So?", in his head it sounded more than wrong.

„Sounds...FUN!", she screamed, „I will pack my things and wait for you outside!"

„Easy..Stop it there young lady. You'll be a good girl and have some more fun with Ayame til I'm there, ok? I guess it'll take me 20 minutes maximal"

The girl agreed and disconnected the call.

„Ah jeez", Kagami sighed and cursed the sleeping Aomine with a deathwish. He got a blanket out of his bedroom and covered aomine's face with it. No need for his daughter to smell the alcohol.

He then wrote a note where he was going, what he was going to do and took Aomine's car keys.

It was his own fault for falling asleep and getting drunk without thinking about his daughter. Now the least Aomine could to was allow Kagami to use his car for less than an hour.

Luckily Kagami did have a drivers license although he didn't enjoy taking a car. He always prefered walking or even running. It kept him fit.

When he started the car he regretted his decision. But there was no helping it now, no matter how he looked at the situation, there was no other option than this. Waking up Aomine and have him drive intoxicated was out of question. Getting Aomine in the car with him, pick up Yuki and drive both of them home? No that wouldn't have worked out, too. Yuki would have noticed that Aomine was drunk. There was no logical explanation to as why Kagami was driving and not Aomine. Also Aomine would have opened his mouth and well...let's say Yuki would have noticed. He even thought about dropping off Aomine at his place first and then pick up Yuki, but that seemed too weird. So, there really was no other option left than a sleepover at his.

Kagami cursed Aomine. It was whenever he was with him that he found himself in weird situations. He had to bear with it for now. There was no use in being angry.

_Just make the best out of this, Taiga._ He told himself.

The car stopped in front of the house, he rang the boor bell, confused parents stared at him, he made several excuses. Luckily, he could fool Ayame's parents too.

„Thank you for taking care of her today. Mr. Aomine is very grateful, unfortunately he isn't feeling very well so I'm here to pick up Yuki-chan"

The small girl stood next to him and both of them bowed to Ayame's parents.

„Kagami-sensei...", Yuki fastened her seatbelt.

„Huh? What's wrong?", the engine started.

„Something is off. I smell lies!", she raised an eyebrow.

„I...Lies? What are you even talking about..."

„Well, you said daddy is just tired but you did say that he was not feeling well when you were talking to ayame's parents! What is going on?", she crossed her arms infront her chest.

„Why do you have to be smart?", he laughed, „I was just simply saying that because I didn't want Ayame's parents think that your dad is a good-for-nothing dad, you know? Imagine how they would have reacted if I told them that he couldn't pick you up because he played too much basketball with me!"

He took a quick look at Yuki, trying to read her face. She was too smart for her own good. How come she was Aomine's daughter? At this point he wished that she'd inherited more of her father's stupidity.

„Ooooooh I see. That's a good plan sensei!", Yuki clapped her hands.

The adult chuckled and with that their conversation ended. Although Yuki talked about what she did with Ayame from time to time. Kagami listened with interest and time seemed to pass by as it was nothing.

Suddenly they were already standing infront of his door.

„Can I tell everyone on the team that I slept at your place?", She kicked off her shoes.

„Uh..well...I think we should keep it a secret for now.

Anyway, this door leads you to the bathroom and the second door to my bedroom. You can use it for now. I have a fuuton somewhere. You must be tired, so just go to sleep ok?"

It wouldn't do any good if the children started talking with their parents about that.

Yuki disappeared into Kagami's bedroom.

„Kaaagaaaamiiiiii", an annoyed voice reached his eardrum from his living room.

_Oh hell no..please.. don't be awake..pls just talk in your sleep..please..._

But the drunken Aomine leaned against the wall, propping his head with his hand.

„Where the hell were you?" Kagami rushed to Aomine's side, putting his arm around his should to support the drunakrd.

„picking up **your** kid, you idiot!", he whispered.

Aomine sobered up in an instand: „Fuck. Where is she?"

Had he really forgotten his daughter? No, actually he hadn't but he did not expect the alcohol to have that much of an effect on him. Of course, he should have stopped after the second one but drinking with Kagami was so much fun. And he probably did forget about the fact that she had to be picked up, for a short amount of time. But just because he was enjoying himself so much.

„She's in my bedroom. Look Aomine, I tried my best to hide your status of..let's call it..exhaustion, from her. Don't you dare to destroy that by barging in right now."

„I have to take her home. She has to go to school tomorrow..", Aomine tried to get away from Kagami. The readhead only tightened his grip on Aomine's arm.

Kagami guided the taller man back to the couch: „Don't worry about that. We went to your place and got her schoolbag. You should just go back to sleep.."

Aomine however had no intention of going back to sleep. He cursed himself, he was more than mad at himself. How could he be such a reckless idiot? In addition he was completely sober and awake now.

„I'm feeling much better so I'll take her back with me. We don't want to cause you anymore trouble!", Aomine's movements indicated that he was about to get up again.

„Can't you just stop being annoying for a minute, dumbass? Yuki is probably already in bed, trying to fall asleep,ok? There is no need for us to wake her up and for you to drag her home. Just let her sleep. It's not bothering me at all when she's here..."

Aomine tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling.

„Fine", he grunted.

„Anyway I'm going to take a bath. Don't get on my nerves, you got it?"

There was no reaction coming from Aomine. He was busy having a fight with his innerself.

* * *

„Kagami, you look worn out today", Midorima pushed up his glasses, „did something happen?"

He shook his head. There was no need for him to know what happened with Aomine and Yuki. It would only cause him trouble and probably a scoulding by Riko.

Kagami sunk to his chair. He was glad that Aomine did fall asleep when he was taking a bath.

However, at night, Kagami woke up because he was sweating more than usual. Just to find an Aomine snuggling close to him under the futon.

He had tried all he could to get the other man off of him but Aomine was truly strong, even when he was asleep. Thus let an annoyed and blushed Kagami stay awake too long. No matter what he tried Aomine would always snuggle in closer. Even when he called out his name there was no response except for muffled 'mmhnns' and 'aaahs'. At some point, Kagami had no explanation on how Aomine did it, he slipped his arm under Kagami's head, so that he was using Aomine's arm as a pillow. His other hand wrapped around the older man's hip, steady pulling him back when he tried to shift away.

By then Kagami's heart was already beating way too loud. Whenever he closed his eyes he was awfully conscious of Aomine's skin touching his. It left his body covered in goosebumps. A sleeping Aomine Daiki was caressing Kagami's neck and ribs. Which again sent even more shivers down his spine. Unabeling him from falling asleep. He wished he could just punch the other in the face but whenever he looked at Aomine he felt calmer and not so pissed off anymore. In the end he didn't even bother that much anymore and he tried to enjoy the warmth of another body which he was usually missing.

„I didn't sleep well, Midorima. That's all", his gaze wandered out of the window.

„Poor Kagami, I slept like a baby. Thanks to, Shin-chan", Takao grinned, fiddling with strains of midorima's hair.

„Shut up", the tall man replied.

„Oh, shin-chan...", Takao faced Kagami now, „how was your date with Aomine?"

Kagami choked on his coffee: „Takao, what the hell? What date? That wasn't a date, ok?"

„So, something did happen", Midorima noticed.

„I don't know what's making you think that!", he stubbornly avoided Midorima's eyes.

„Shin-chan can tell just by looking at your bright red face", Takao laughed out loud.

„What? Who has a bright red face? Clearly not me. And why would I? Are you stupid..." Kagami rested his head on his desk.

„Will we get a cute reunion?", Takao suddenly appeared behind Kagami.

„Are you gross? Of course not!", the small man got down on his knees when he saw the stapler flying towards him.

„Shin-chan! Kagami is trying to kill me.", he looked for shelter behind his lover's back. „Takao, it's your own fault if you get too intrusive."

„You better stay there or else i will throw something else at you!", Kagami said acerbic.

Suddenly the principal's door swang open: „Alright alright. What's going on here? I think I told you to be quiet until I've finished my 3rd coffee in the morning!" Riko stood there, repeatedly slapping a ruler on her palm.

The men knew the fun time was over: „We're terribly sorry, Hyuuga-san."

„Midorima, go to the conference room with Takao and Kagami. There's a meeting concerning the fieldtrip, in 20 minutes. I'll let the other teacher's know via announcement."

„Of course, madam. Takao...Kagami...", Midorima shifted his gaze between the small and the tall men, „Go!" He almost bit off his tongue, that's what it sounded like to Kagami.

„Jeez, Riko's temper has gotten even worse over the years", Takao sighed.

Kagami, walking next to Takao, slapped him on the back.

Midorima's steps came to a halt: „Well, who can blame her? Hyuuga and her have three children at home and since Hyuuga got his promotion, he's barely at home."

„Still, it feels so weird that they ended up dating, right?"

Kagami shrugged, he was never good with relationship-themed conversations.

The greenhead almost smiled: „Dating? They're married...and I am not so sure about that. Back in the days you could tell there was something going on between them. I mean they had this weird tension between them. Hyuuga was always pretty protective towards Riko. It was just a matter of time I think.."

„Tension you say,huh?", Takao grinned and as he opened his mouth to let out a cheeky remark about Aomine and Kagami's „tension", Midorima slapped him on his back. But not as friendly as Kagami did two seconds ago.

„I think I told you to shut up. Or haven't you learned your lesson yesterday!", Midorima said through crunched teeth.

Takao had to stop for a second to surpress the memories that were floading back into his consciousness.

„Shin-chan you're so naugh-"

„I am going to throw up, right now, right here. If you two fags don't stop!" Kagami clenched his hands into fists.

„Coming from another fag", Midorima sighed.

„Look who's sexually frustrated", there was a devilish grin on Takao's face.

„What did you say?", Kagami turned around, his eyebrows were twiching in anger.

„Ah..cut it out the two of you. Just for once in your life act like grown-ups. At least at school where the children can see and hear you!"

They arrived at the conference room where,bizarrely, all the other teacher's were already waiting.

„It's about time for you to arrive. The only one who is missing now is..huh? Kuroko-san?"

„I'm already here!" all heads in the room turned to right where Kuroko was sitting.

„When did you- ah nevermind..

Now, that all of us are present I think we can start with the emergency meeting." The three men took a seat next to eachother, facing the front, where riko was standing holding a clipboard, „the reason why i called you here is because of classes 5-B and 5-C's field trip next week. Unfortunately, two parents can't make it. And as all of you know we have to be at least 5 adults but I want to make this as relaxing as possible, also for our teachers who are dealing with these little devils any day. That's why I would like to have one additional adult with them. Two would be even better, so that it's possible for the teachers to have a day off and go sight-seeing on their own or just relax.

So far, the teachers who are participating are Kagami-san, Midorima-san, Kuroko-san and Takao-san. Which leads us to the following questions: Is there any other teacher who'd be willing to join voluntarily? Or do we have to get the parents involved? If so, is there any parent you can think of which is cut out to spend four to five days with a bunch of children and get easily days off from work?"

Every teacher besides the four that were already named let out annoyed groans. Of course nobody wanted to participate voluntarily. Although Riko was always really considerate towards the teachers. Nevertheless field trips where exhausting and nobody wanted to be on a field trip with all these former basketball maniacs. Most of the time, as one might have figured out, they wanted to play basketball with the kids.

„No volunteers?", Riko moved her right foot up and down.

She looked around the room, trying to make eye contact with several teachers but all of them avoided her gaze.

„I might have a parent in mind", Kuroko raised his hand.

Now everybody was again facing the man with the light blue hair.

„5-B's Yuki Aomine's father!"

Kagami shot up from his chair: „Kuroko! Stop!"

No, this couldn't be. Kuroko wouldn't do that. No no. Kagami was so looking forward to that trip. He didn't want to be there, 5 days with Aomine Daiki. What on earth happened to Kuroko's head? Had he been hit by a stone?

„Kagami-san, any objections?", now everybody was looking at him.

_Of course, _he thought_, don't ask like you didn't know what happened. It's only naturally for me to be against that shit._

As a matter of course Riko couldn't let the other teachers know that she was fully aware of what happened between Kagami and Aomine in the past.

Kagami slowly sunk back on his chair: „Um, no...sorry, mam"

„Kuroko, please continue"

„Aomine Daiki is a responsible parent. Also he's self-employed which means he can easily take a day off. And besides all of us know him."

Riko nodded: „Sounds good to me. Is there anybody who could contact him right away?"

Now Takao raised his hands: „Kagami-san co-"

A hand met Takao's mouth, it was Kagami who again shot from his seat.

„What is it with you guys", he said silently through gritted teeth, „can't you just let me be?"

„Kagami-san..."

He quickly retreated: „Yes, I am sorry. I will call him now."

He knew he had no chance arguing with Riko. Yet he had to admit that he was pretty disappointed that Riko agreed that fast. He wished for more support from her side. _Women are sensitive and empathetic, my ass._

„Do so please."

He stood up, opened the door and as he turned around to close it he send murderous gazes from Takao to Kuroko and so on.

The door fell shut and Kagami found himself confronted with nerve-wrecking silence. Why was he the one who had to call him? Kuroko or even Takao would have been way better. Letting out several sounds of discontent he dialed Aomine's number. Praying that the other male might be too busy to pick up.

But as we've been witnessing all this time, Kagami wasn't that much of a lucky person.

„Kagami?", his voice sounded startled.

„Listen Aomine..I'm going to make this as short as possible. You know about Yuki's field trip next week, right? The thing is, two parents cancelled and now we are stuck with too less guardians. Kuroko came up with the stupid idea to ask you. That's why I'm calling.", Kagami didn't even let the other man answer in between all these sentences. Just get it over with quickly...

„Sure wh-"

„You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I bet you were already looking forward to be spending your days alone and ...what?" At first Kagami didn't quite grasp that Aomine agreed without hesitating a second.

„I said sure. I'd like to join them. Who else will be there?", _that's what you care about? Not that you're going to spend five days with a bunch of annoying premature children?_

„Takao, Kuroko, Midorima, Me...and you", the redhead leaned his back against the recently closed door.

Aomine chuckled: „I'll be in your care then, Senseiii~"

„Shut it. I don't wanna see your face more than it's necessary."

„Huh? Yesterday evening I heard something different coming from you."

Kagami could imagine Aomine's face right now. Turned into an evil grimmace, covered with a grin. That idiot was probably even winking at his own phone.

Hold on a minute. What did Aomine say? He heard something? But Kagami didn't say anythin-

he slammed his palm against his forehead.

„Someone said I'm **cute** if I remember correctly", the redhead bit his lips.

What a douche. He wasn't even asleep. He was fully taking advantage of the situation.

„Shut up and die!", Kagami hung up.

_He is the worst. The absolute worst human being I have ever met._

* * *

The week passed faster than to Kagami's liking. His nerves were at the end. Thinking about spending almost a whole week with Aomine AND Takao involved didn't feel right at all. He knew something was going to happen. He felt it in his blood. Whenever Takao was on the team it didn't end up in a good way. At least not for the participating parties. Takao always had his fun messing around with other people. To clear things up, he didn't intend to cause any harm. Basically he just enjoyed seeing other people getting irritated. Luckily Midorima was with them, the other man had more rationality than his lover. Thanks to his..well..bedroom threats..Takao always obedient.

And here he was, sitting in the coach, next to Kuroko, an annoyed Aomine kicking against Kagami's seat.

„This is so boring. Where's my Yuki? Yuki do you wanna play?", his daughter was busy playing rock, paper, scissors with her classmates.

„I don't think she wants to, aho. Stop your nagging."

„Well then, entertain me, Bakagami-sensei", Aomine leaned over the seat.

„You have two things you're good at, so, why don't you just sleep or read porn?", pushing his hand into Aomine's face, trying to withheld the pressure coming from the other's face.

„I'm better at _making_ porn.", Aomine let himself fall back in his seat, „and I know one person that enjoys that very much!"

„Aomine-kun, too much information...", Kuroko countered, adjusting his backrest.

„All of you are boring. I thought I might have some fun with you guys but look at you..."

The rest of the time Aomine kept quiet and Kagami enjoyed the silence, if you could call it silence. There were still 40 children on the bus. As loud as they might have been the readhead could handle their volume much better than Aomine's useless chatter.

The bus was driving at a steady speed which almost lulled Kagami to sleep. Yet his thoughts prevented him from every kind of sleep whatsover. During the last week there were barely any occassions where he met Aomine by accident. Actually there were none. Not once had he seen Aomine's face nor heard his voice. Not that he was sad about it but he was getting used to bumping into his ex lover in almost every kind of situation. Last week however there was no Aomine. Not even a textmessage or a call. It was not like the short-tempered male was waiting for something, for any kind of sign from the other male. Why would he even care about if he recieved a text from Aomine or not?

He didn't look at his phone every hour or so, no, not at all.

Every night he questioned himself and his body. Remembering the night they purely cuddled. He wanted to tear his hair out. What was happening to him? Was he starting to enjoy Aomine's presensce again? It felt so familiar and good. If he would have been tortured at that time he might have admitted that it even felt right. Just lying there with him, the bluenette's skin close to his. The feeling of Aomine's rising and sinking chest against his back. Aomine's breath on his skin. His nose nuzzled against his neck. A week ago he would have rather bitten of his tongue than conceding that the few hours he had slept were the best he slept in years. Now he was considering that night as something enjoyable.

It wasn't fair. He was over Aomine and now that he was back it pulled out the rug from under Kagami's feet. Was he being swept away? Was he falling for Aomine?

No, certainly not. He blamed his sexual frustration for his physical reactions towards the other man.

All of this weird thinking exhausted the tall man and so he finally did fall asleep.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the rural youth hostel there was a ruckus coming from the children. Not that you could blame them, naturally all of them were excited. When it came to the point of sleeping arrangements it got even more turbulent. The fact that they talked about that during school didn't help at all. Suddenly some children wanted to be with the ones with whom they had fun during the bus ride. Midorima tried his best at organizing everybody's wishes. Takao was busy with calming down a group of homesick girls. Kuroko was at the reception, checking in. Aomine was being pulled around by Yuki who aknowlege his existence again and bragged about her dad infront of her girlfriends. All of them staring at the handsome adult in awe.

Kagami was not so sure but it looked like Aomine Daiki found delight in being admired by young girls. The redhead saw a rare chance to embarrass the other man. He couldn't let it slip out of his hans. It was a a unique opportunity.

Sneaking up to Aomine, he suddenly appeared behind him: „I did not know that _the_ Aomine Daiki would drown himself in a sea of compliments from young women".

The bluenette jumped to the side: „Wha-what the fff-... are you talking about?"

laughing to himself Kagami leaned closer to Aomine. He just couldn't stop teasing him for a chance.

The twisted ways their relationship used to work and apparently still worked seemed weird to outsiders. Aomine and Kagami on the other hand, lived for teasing the other one as long as the other's face turned into a reddish surface. In the majority it was Aomine who was teasing Kagami until his head almost exploded. For the redhead it was a bit harder to tease the other. Aomine was not one who was easily embarrassed, at least not when it came to terms of sexual innuendos. As soon as Kagami would open his mouth to tease him, Aomine would end up horny and take adventage of that. Still he had his moments of muttering and face flushing as well. Mostly because Kagami was too brutally honest and adorale. Even so these situations largely ended with Aomine jumping the other.

Talking was not one of Aomine's strong points. He was always one to act.

Kagami couldn't hold back a bright smile which earned him a punch from Aomine's ellbow in his stomach region. „You will regret that,ba-"

„Kagami-kun watch your language!", Kuroko appeared between the two difficulties, „You girls, pls go to Midorima-san and Takao-san they will guide you to your rooms"

The girls nodded and left the three adults alone.

„I think I'm going, too. I wanna see with whom Yuki ends up. Not that she'll be in a room with some underage boy", he snorted.

Without any intention of letting the blue-head leave, kuroko grabbed Aomine by his wrist: „There's one problem Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun"

Both of them had the same „huh?"-expression on their faces.

„The thing is..there are only two rooms left.. one two bed room and one singlebed room"

Kagami shrugged: „Not that complicated, we're gonna sleep in the same room, Kuroko! Let Aomine have the single bed one"

„Excuse me?", Aomine snapped, „Who annoucened you as the one making decisions? What if I want to share a room with Kuroko?"

„Do you, Aomine-kun?", Kuroko questioned in an ironic way.

„No not really but.."

„Well then just take the single bed", Kagami had no idea where this was leading to.

„Which one is the key for the room with two beds?"

Kuroko raised his hand presenting a key. In a matter of seconds Aomine grabbed they key, Kagami by his wrist and stomped away.

„Aomine- Oi-hold-WAIT A SECOND", Kagami struggled to free himself but Aomine had no intention of letting go. Neither did he react to anything that Kagami said. Stubbornly walking through the hostel past confused faces.

„Where are you going? Aomine- HOLD ON. Just stop draggin me like a dog. AOMINE DAIKI -"

Apparently they arrived at the destination. Aomine unlocked the door and pushed Kagami into the room. Letting go of his wrist he closed the door, his back resting against the wooden entrance.

A disquieting feeling made itself felt inside of Kagami. Aomine raising his head, facing Kagami with a blank stare.

„What the fuck are you thinking? You can't just drag me into this room without my consent. I will not share this room with you, do you hear me? Not in a million years will I -"

Kagami was cut off by lips meeting his, hands sneaking around his waist, moving up his back, yanking on his shirt in an almost desperate way.

The red-head was not prepared for the sudden attack and he responded more or less automatically. Parting his lips, letting the other's tongue gently slide into his mouth and caress his tongue. Kissing Aomine right now felt different. There was no moaning, there was no fierceness in the movement of his tongue. One of his hands clinging to his back the other one resting on kagami's cheek and neck. Holding him like Aomine thought Kagami's head was about to fall off his shoulders. Was Aomine trembling?

The red-head's stomach curled and he felt lightheaded as the bluenette increased the pressure on his lips, let his tongue retreat and softly bit Kagami's lip. There was something awfully wrong with Aomine. Although Kagami wanted to ask he knew it wouldn't be a good idea right now. It might just trigger something in Aomine that he did not want to be triggered. Raising his own quivering arms he took Aomine into a strong embrace. Pulling him closer, intensifying the exchange of saliva.

Both of them were clinging to each other as if they were about to die any moment now. The instant one of them strenghtened their hold on the other, the other responded immediately with a stronger grip.

However their kisses remained soft and gently.

Both of them were turned on, without a doubt. They could feel it on the other. Yet this time there was no one trying to take off the other's or their own clothes. It wasn't about doing it.

It was about holding on, not letting the other man go.

Their breathing synchronized, hearts beating in the same rhythm, husky moans escaping their throats.

Kagami losened his embrace, tracing his fingers up Aomine's back, letting his hands end up at Aomine's neck. While retreating from the way too sensual and intimate kiss, bit by bit he opened his eyes. Taking in the expression on Aomine's face. His frown was gone, his eyes still closed. His chest going up and down rapidly thanks to his heartbeat and the lack of air.

The red head could have come up with an insult or push the other to the side and leave. Yet there was something that prevented him from doing so. It just didn't feel like an ok thing to do right now. For once he didn't feel like pushing him away. There was something very wrong with Aomine. He was too scared to ask because he was too afraid of Aomine's answer. Still, Aomine looked so broken and hurt right now that Kagami couldn't help but caress the other's cheeks with his thumb. Placing his forehead on the other's.

There was nothing coming from Aomine, except for the sound of him breathing fast.

The two men were ok dealing with the silence. Both, Aomine and Kagami didn't dare to speak a word. Being too afraid of ruining this moment with something stupid that might escape their mouths.

Now it was Aomine's turn to finally open his eyes and face Kagami' being more than close to him. As Aomine's dark blue eye orbs met the other's eyes, Kagami chuckled softly. Caressing Aomine's lip with his thumb and planting one last soft kiss on them.

„That was...I..", Aomine scrached his neck, gaze locked on the ground.

„who knew that Aomine Daiki could be gentle." Kagami tried to relax the more than awkward atmosphere.

„There were occassions when I treated you gently, Bakagami"

Kagami opened the curtains of the room, for a couple of seconds his eyes had to get used to the bright sunlight which brightened up the whole room: „Are you okay?", Kagami finally asked.

Aomine took in a sharp breath, stiffening his body: „Of course, I am completely fine. Just felt like teasing you a bit"

„Is that so? You didn't seem so at all..more like yo-"

He had no chance to finish his sentence because suddenly the door swang open and Midorima stormed into the room. Followed by Takao and Kuroko.

All of them were taken aback when they found Aomine and Kagami standing there, quietly without anything happening.

„Kagami-kun, are you ok?",Kuroko made his way towards Kagami.

The taller man nodded: „Of course, do you think that dude could do anything to me?"

„Sir, please excuse but you can't just barg into someone's – Taiga?" Another man, almost as tall as Aomine, wearing a black suit entered the room.

Kagami's eyes slowly shot open: „K-Kenta?"

His already rapid heartbeat increased its speed. Kagami thought he was about to faint. He couldn't believe that he had to meet him, HIM, of all the people.

He just had to run into another ex-lover of his...

* * *

**YA I SHIP HYUGA AND RIKU...**

**Anyways,**

**Ohohoh...**

**Another one of Kagami's lovers entering the scene..let's see how dear Aomine will react :)))))))))**

**See you the next time**

**I hope i'll mange to update faster this time**

**much love**


End file.
